


I Need You To Know

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell





	1. Chapter 1

**I Need You To Know**

**.**

**_Prolog_ **

**_._ **

Nachdenklich starrte Blair Waldorf in das fast leere Glas in ihren Händen, während sie auf das kontinuirliche Läuten ihres Mobiltelefons lauschte. Sie musste nicht auf den Bildschirm sehen um zu wissen das es Serena war, die nun zum wiederholten Male versuchte sie zu erreichen.

Doch Blair hatte nicht vor mit ihr zu sprechen, jedenfalls nicht heute Nacht. Und möglicherweise nie mehr.

Missmutig drehte sie das Glas in ihren Händen, ehe sie erneut einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr warf.

Er würde nicht kommen. Sie hatte es längst gewusst und dennoch hatte sie gehofft… ja… was eigentlich?

Sie schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, ehe sie ihren Drink angewidert beiseite schob und aufstand. Es hatte keinen Sinn noch mehr Zeit zu vergeuden, als sie es ohnehin bereits getan hatte.

Sie streckte dem Barkeeper ihre Kreditkarte entgegen, während sie in ihren Mantel schlüpfte, doch der junge Mann hinter dem Tressen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Alles was Sie trinken geht aufs Haus, Miss Waldorf.“ Irritiert sah Blair auf. „Aber…“

„Das ist eine Anweisung von Mr. Bass,“ antwortete ihr der Barkeeper mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln, ehe er ihr ihre Kreditkarte zurück gab.

Stumm ließ Blair den Blick sinken. Chuck…

Zögernd verharrte sie einen Augenblick lang am Tressen, ehe sie sich entschlossen abwandte. 

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte sie die Bar und anschließend die Hotelhalle, ehe sie direkt durch die großen Flügeltüren in die Nacht hinaus trat.

Kalte Novemberluft schlug ihr entgegen und sie zog fröstelnd den Kragen ihres Mantels höher, ehe sie einen Augenblick lang inne hielt und stumm zum Wolken verhangenen Nachthimmel empor blickte.

_Als ob der Himmel mir je antworten würde…_

Sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und schüttelte dabei nachdenklich den Kopf, über ihre eigene Naivität.

_Wohl eher die Hölle, B._

Es hatte nur einen Augenblick benötigt um ihre Zukunft und damit all ihre Hoffnungen und Träume für immer zu nichte zu machen. Und sie hatte es verdient.

Sie war versucht in die Hotelbar zurück zu gehen und Chucks Angebot in vollen Zügen zu nutzen, doch das war ebenso falsch wie die Tatsache das sie überhaupt hergekommen war. Chucks Voraussicht bewies ihr genau das aufs bitterste.

Erst als die Wut über sich selbst, ihr die ersten Tränen in die Augen trieb, befreite sie sich aus ihrer Starre und hastete in Richtung Park Avenue davon.

Es gab nur einen Ort an dem sie die Nacht verbringen wollte und nur einen einzigen Menschen mit dem sie die nächsten Stunden teilen wollte. Selbst wenn das ein Eingeständnis ihrerseits bedeutete.

Den Chuck war der einzige der ihr ebenbürtig war und somit der einzige der sie nicht verachtete für das was sie selbst war.

_Oder … vielleicht doch?_

_._

* * *

 

 **Spotted: Blair Waldorf um Mitternacht allein und verlassen auf dem Weg in Richtung Park Avenue. Wohin des Weges Queen B.?**  
**Scheint als wärst du Plastik Krönchen entwachsen… aber…**  
**Ist deine Regentschaft wirklich vorbei? Oder hat die Wahrheit erst den Teufel in dir entfacht?**  
**Ich kann kaum erwarten es heraus zu finden…**  
**Ihr wisst ihr liebt mich**  
**XOXO Gossip Girl**

 

 

* * *

 

Chuck Bass saß in einer Nische des Victrola und starrte angespannt in Richtung Bühne – aber nicht wegen der Stripperinnen.

Nein, trotz der aufreizenden Posen und den spärlich bekleideten wohlgeformten Körpern, weckten die jungen Frauen auf der Bühne ebenso wenig sein Interesse wie die Beiden die neben ihm saßen und ihre Fingerspitzen an den Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel entlang tanzen ließen.

Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt bereits seit einer ganzen Weile dem Mädchen das direkt vor der Bühne saß und wie gebannt gerade aus blickte.

_Blair._

Ihr langes dunkles Haar, fiel ihr sanft ins Gesicht, das vereinzelt von den Scheinwerfern beleuchtet wurde und so einen kurzen Blick auf ihre vollkommenen Zügen preisgab.

_Was zum Teufel hat sie hier zu suchen?_

Er hatte sie von seinem Platz aus bereits gesehen, als sie den Club betreten und sich zielstrebig einen Weg durch die zahlreichen Gäste gebahnt hatte. Direkt auf die Sitznische vor der Bühne zu.

_Ihren Platz._

Missmutig ließ Chuck den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken, während sich seine Hände instinktiv zu Fäusten ballten.

_Was will sie hier?_

Nur am Rande registrierte er wie die Lippen des einen Mädchens sanft über seinen Nacken wanderten, ehe die andere ihre Finger unter sein Armani Hemd gleiten und über seine nackte Brust fahren ließ.  
Doch Chuck hatte längst das Interesse verloren.

„Geht!“ Genervt löste er sich von dem Mädchen dessen Namen er längst vergessen hatte,- Oder habe ich sie gar nicht danach gefragt?,- und schob sie unsanft von sich.

„Aber…“ begann sie verführerisch, ehe sie ihre Finger zum Bund seiner Hose gleiten ließ. „Wir sind doch noch gar nicht fertig?“

„Ich schon,“ erwiderte Chuck lustlos, während er sich von den Beiden losmachte und ohne zurück zu blicken, in Richtung Bar davon ging.

Er ließ sich gegen die Theke sinken und gab dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen, ehe er seinen Blick wieder Blair zu wandte.

_Was tat sie hier?_

Sie ist deinetwegen hier… Warum sonst?

Wohl kaum… Oder doch?

Achtlos nahm er schließlich seinen Drink entgegen, ehe er sich von der Bar losmachte und sich einen Weg in Richtung Bühne bahnte.

Je näher er ihr kam umso mehr Details nahm er an ihr wahr.

Das eng anliegende weiße Kleid das sie trug, ihr lange dunkle Haar das in Locken offen über ihre schmalen Schultern fiel, dass schwarze Haarband, die rot geschminkten und leicht geöffneten Lippen, die dunklen Augen mit denen sie fast hypnotisch die Bühne zu fixieren schien und den süßen Duft ihres Parfüms.

Und wie immer wenn er sie sah, trat etwas in ihm zum Vorschein das er nicht kontrollieren konnte.

_Ich will sie. Und nur sie…_

 Seine Finger schlossen sich fest um das Glas in seiner Hand, während er in der Dunkelheit nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt verharrte und sie von dort aus beobachtete.

Wie ein Voyeur.

_Wie ein Geliebter._

Er spürte wie sich seine Finger verkrampften, ehe das Glas nachgab.

Er hörte nicht das Klirren, als die Scherben zu Boden fielen und er spürte auch nicht den Schmerz in seiner Handfläche, als sich das Glas in seine Haut bohrte und ein warmes Rinnsal Blut über seine Handfläche laufen ließ. Stattdessen wich er zurück, den Blick dabei noch immer starr auf Blair gerichtet.

Sie war nicht seinetwegen hier, sondern wegen seines Namens. Wegen seines Geldes, wegen des Imperiums seines verstorbenen Vaters, dass schon bald sein eigen sein würde.

_Es wäre naiv etwas anderes zu glauben,oder?_

Und Chuck Bass war nicht naiv, denn mit Naivität hätte er sich nicht seinen Namen gemacht. Er begehrte, er vögelte…aber er liebte niemanden.. niemanden außer sich selbst.

Er wich zurück in die Dunkelheit seines Clubs und wandte den Blick von Blair ab, während er sich einen Moment lang umsah.

Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er eine schlanke Blondine an der Bar entdeckte und sein Augenmerk sofort prüfend auf ihr ruhen ließ. Mit einer gezielten Bewegung wischte er sich mit einem Taschentuch das Blut von den Händen, ehe er auf die Theke zuging – entschlossen, seinem Namen wie immer alle Ehre zu machen.

.

* * *

 

 **Spotted: Chuck Bass mit einer unbekannten Blondine…. Nehmt euch in acht Girls, der Jäger ist zurück! Und auch diesmal wird er eine Spur gebrochener Herzen zurücklassen.**  
**Pass auf dich auf B.! Mein Gefühl sagt mir dein Herz wird eines davon sein….**  
**Ihr wisst ihr liebt mich**  
**XOXO Gossip Girl**

* * *

 

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1**

**.**

Mit angezogenen Knien saß Blair auf den Fußboden ihres Badezimmers und starrte stumm auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, während sie versuchte Dorotas eindringliches Klopfen an der Tür zu ignorieren.

Sie wusste weder wie lange sie bereits hier saß, noch wie spät es eigentlich war, doch Dorotas energische Versuche sie aus dem Bad zu locken, ließen darauf schließen das sie längst auf dem Weg zur Schule sein sollte.

Doch es spielte keine Rolle mehr ob sie ihren Abschluss machte oder sich für immer in ihrem Zimmer einschloss, denn sie würde nicht nach Yale gehen. Nicht nach Yale und auch an sonst keine Uni, denn die Anmeldetermine waren längst verstrichen und sie war sich so sicher gewesen das ihr großer Traum sich erfüllen würde, dass sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte sich an einer anderen Universität zu bewerben.

Ihr ganzes Leben lang war Yale das College ihrer Wahl gewesen, doch nun würde auch das nur ein unerfüllter Wunschtraum bleiben.

_Ich habe versagt._

Müde schloss sie die Augen und vergrub dabei ihr Tränennasses Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Nicht einmal Chuck wollte noch seine Zeit mit ihr verschwenden. Warum auch?

Stumm hatte sie zugesehen wie er in den Morgenstunden mit einer schlanken Blondine das Victrola verlassen hatte, ohne sie dabei auch nur eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen.

Er hatte jegliches Interesse an ihr verloren. Sie war nichts weiter als eine der zahllosen Frauen auf seiner endlosen Liste.

Sie war ihm gleichgültig, unbedeutend wie auch für Nate und selbst Serena war ihrer überdrüssig geworden. Und nicht einmal die kleine Humphrey würde ihren Worten noch Beachtung schenken. Jedenfalls nicht mehr.

Kraftlos ließ Blair den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken, während sie die Augen öffnete und stumm ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in den Fließen betrachtete. Ihr dunkles Haar fiel ihr wirr ins Gesicht und einsame Tränen rannen über ihre blassen Wangen.

Warum sollte irgendwer sie noch eines Blickes würdigen? Sie war bemitleidenswert, schwach, erbärmlich und…. angewidert betrachtet sie eine Weile ihr Gesicht. 

Nachdenklich zupfte sie an ihrer Bluse und versuchte vergebens ihr Haar zu ordnen, während sie sich weiter unverwandt anstarrte.

Was war nur aus ihr geworden?

_Kein Wunder das Yale mich nicht will…. Das niemand mich will…._

Sie spürte wie ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten und wusste noch bevor sie aufstand, dass sie bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Nacheinander drehte sie erst das Wasser in der Dusche und dann den Wasserhahn am Waschbecken auf und lauschte zögernd auf das Rauschen des Wassers, dass Dorotas Klopfen unhörbar machte und jedes Geräusch aus dem Badezimmer dämpfen würde.

Sie wusste was sie tun konnte, ja was sie tun sollte. Sie war lange genug in Therapie gewesen um zu wissen wie sie in einer solchen Situation reagieren musste. So wie sie es an Thanksgiving getan hatte. Doch was hatte das gebracht? Was hatten all die Therapiesitzungen und Gespräche denn aus ihr gemacht?

_Ich will mein Leben. zurück_

Sie schloss die Augen, ehe sie sich entschlossen vor der Toilette auf die Knie sinken ließ und sich mit einer vertrauten Bewegung das Haar im Nacken zusammen hielt, ehe sie ohne zu zögern den Finger in ihren Hals steckte.

Es dauerte nur kurz ehe sie ihren alten Rhythmus gefunden hatte und es war erschreckend und berauschend zu gleich, wie einfach und vertraut es doch war.

Als sie schließlich aufstand, mied sie den Blick in den Spiegel, während sie sich Hände und das Gesicht wusch. Routiniert putze sie ihre Zähne, kämmte sorgfältig ihr Haar und strich vorsichtig ihre Kleidung glatt.

Erst als sie ihre Haarbürste beiseite gelegt hatte hob sie schließlich den Kopf und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie ihrem Blick im Spiegel begegnete.

Sie fühlte sich gut… zum ersten Mal seit Wochen.

Sie war nicht schwach und sie war nicht erbärmlich. Sie war Blair Waldorf und sie bekam was immer sie wollte – egal um welchen Preis.

 

* * *

 

Mürrisch starrte Chuck an die Decke seines Zimmers. Auf dem Nachttisch zu seiner Linken befand sich ein Joint, auf den Nachttisch zu seiner Rechten ein Glas Scotch und die schlanke Blondine mit der er die Nacht verbracht hatte, war eben im Bad verschwunden.

Er hatte alles was er brauchte. Er hatte alles für einen guten Start in den Tag. Doch nichts davon schaffte es an diesem Morgen seine Laune zu heben oder gar sein Interesse zu wecken.

Er wusste, sobald sich die Tür des Badezimmers öffnete, würde er die junge Frau, deren Namen er bereits vergessen hatte, bitten zu gehen. So wie er es immer tat.

Nachdenklich betrachtet er die Schatten die das Sonnenlicht das durch die Fenster fiel an die Wände warf, als eine laute Stimme vom Flur ihn aufhorchen ließ..

„CHUCK!“

Noch bevor er die Chance hatte sich aufzusetzen, wurde bereits die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgerissen und Serena stürmte mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf ihn zu.

„Wo zur Hölle steckt Blair, Chuck?“

_Blair._

Allein der Klang ihres Namens ließ Chuck innerlich erstarren, doch davon ließ er sich nichts anmerken, während er sich in seinem Bett aufrichtete und nach dem Glas Scotch griff.

„Dir auch einen schönen Guten Morgen, Schwesterherz!“ erwiderte er mit einem ruhigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, ehe er sein Glas in einem Zug leerte.

„Hör auf mit den Spielchen Chuck und sag mir wo sie ist! “

Trotz der Wut in ihrer Stimme konnte Chuck deutlich die Sorge heraus hören und er musste sich zusammen nehmen um sich seine eigene Besorgnis nicht anmerken zu lassen.

_Was ist passiert?_

„Ich hab sie nicht unter meinem Bett versteckt,“ erwiderte er gespielt amüsiert, während er sämtliche Gedanken an Blair augenblicklich beiseite schob und sich stattdessen seinen Joint anzündete.

„Meine Mutter wird begeistert sein von der Tatsache das schon um acht Uhr morgens der Geruch von Gras in der Luft liegt.“

Fast hätte Chuck laut aufgelacht. Kannte Serena ihre eigene Mutter wirklich so schlecht? Gelangweilt zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich denke sie wird sich freuen das ich dafür Sorge trage das sich die Humphreys bei uns wie zu Hause fühlen,“ fügte er trocken hinzu, während sich in seine Kissen zurück sinken ließ und Serena dabei genüsslich den Rauch seines Joints ins Gesicht blies.

Er konnte die Wut in ihrem Gesicht sehen und ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Gesicht aus, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete sich die Badtür und die Blondine betrat, lediglich mit einem knappen Handtuch bekleidet, das Zimmer.

„Wie du siehst habe ich zu tun,“ erwiderte Chuck bestimmt in Serenas Richtung, ehe er der jungen Frau seine Hand entgegen streckte.

„Fahr zur Hölle Chuck!“ hörte er Serenas zornige Stimme, ehe sie aus dem Zimmer hastete und die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich ins Schloss warf.

Starr blickte Chuck zur geschlossenen Zimmertür. „Werde ich ….“flüsterte er dabei heiser, „werde ich sicher.“

Es dauerte einen Augenblick lang bis er begriff das die junge Frau sich erneut zu ihm aufs Bett hatte sinken lassen und nun dabei war ihre Lippen an seiner Brust nach unten wandern zu lassen. Einen Moment lang starrte er stur auf ihren blonden Haarschopf, ehe er sie unwirsch beiseite schob.

„Geh!“ erwiderte er barsch, während er aus seinem Bett stieg und nach seinem Morgenmantel griff. Er spürte ihren Blick in seinem Rücken, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.

„Aber eben hast du doch…“ stammelte sie ungläubig, doch Chuck schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf, während er flüchtig mehrere hundert Dollar Scheine in ihre Richtung warf.

„Nimm dein Geld und verschwinde,“ wiederholte er dabei emotionslos, ehe er an ihr vorbei ins Bad ging und die Tür laut hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.

 Stumm verharrte er mit dem Rücken zur Tür und starrte in sein eigenes Gesicht das ihm von der verspiegelten Wand aus entgegen blickte.

_Blair…_

Bereits der Klang ihres Namens, weckte in ihm etwas das er bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Etwas das ihm fremd gewesen war und etwas das er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Es war nicht nur bloßes Begehren, es war nicht nur der Wunsch danach sie zu besitzen und zu seinem Eigentum zu machen.

Es war mehr als das.

Sie hatte etwas in ihm geweckt das er verachtete und dafür verachtete er nun sie.

_Damn it!_

  
Mit wutverzerrtem Blick und einem ebenso wütenden Aufschrei ließ Chuck seine Faust gegen das Glas krachen. Es gab ein lautes Klirren, ehe sein Spiegelbild in tausend Teile zerbrach und langsam, Stück für Stück, auf den Marmorboden seines Badezimmers fiel.

 

* * *

 

„Blair, wo steckst du? Ich mach mir Sorgen! Ruf mich zurück.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ Serena van der Woodsen ihr Mobiltelefon sinken und starrte eine Weile stumm auf den Display.

_Wo steckst du Blair?_

Es war nicht Blairs Art Anrufe und Mails zu ignorieren, egal wie wütend oder verletzt sie war. Das passte nicht zu ihr.

Ganz im Gegenteil, für gewöhnlich ließ Blair sich keine Gelegenheit entgehen ihre Meinung mitzuteilen und das grundsätzlich ohne auf die Gefühle andere zu achten und eben deshalb war die Tatsache das Blair sich seit dem vergangenen Abend nicht mehr gemeldet hatte ernsthaft beunruhigend.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

_Ich hätte sie nicht alleine gehen lassen dürfen._

Doch das hatte sie. Sie hatte nicht die Zeit gehabt sich bei Blair zu entschuldigen, nachdem sie die Wahrheit über Dan und Mrs. Carr erfahren hatte, und als sie die Tragweite hatte begreifen können, hatte Blair die Schule bereits verlassen gehabt.

_In der Annahme ich würde ihr misstrauen…._

Serena hatte Stundenlang versuchte Blair zu erreichen, doch Blair hatte keinen ihrer Anrufe entgegen genommen. Noch in der Nacht hatte Serena mehrmals mit Dorota telefoniert, die immer wieder beteuert hatte das Blair noch immer nicht zu Hause war und an ihrer beunruhigten Stimme war deutlich heraus zu hören gewesen, das Blair tatsächlich nicht im Apartment gewesen war und sich nicht nur hatte verleugnen lassen.

Nachdenklich ließ Serena ihren Kopf gegen das Wagenfenster sinken und blickte stumm in den trüben Novembermorgen hinaus.

_Wo steckst du B.?_

Ihr Kopf schmerzte und die schlaflose Nacht zerrte bereits jetzt an ihren Kräften. Erst die Sache mit Dan und nun musste sie sich auch noch Gedanken um ihre ohne hin schon brüchige Freundschaft zu Blair machen.

Nervös trommelte sie mit den Fingerspitzen gegen den Fensterrahmen, während sie sich bemühte Chuck zu ignorieren, der ihr mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber saß und schon seit er zu ihr in die Limousine gestiegen war, mit seinem Mobiltelefon hantierte.

Seine Gleichgültigkeit machte sie schier verrückt. Nur zu gerne hätte sie irgendetwas nach ihm geworfen, nur um ihm irgendeine Reaktion zu entlocken.

Der oftmals so überwältigende Hauch von Alkohol, Drogen und Sex schien ebenso selbstverständlich zu ihm zu gehören wie sein krankhafter Egoismus den er so offensichtlich zur Schau stellte das Serena sich nur selten zwischen Hass und Mitleid entscheiden konnte, wenn sie ihn so wie jetzt, vor sich sitzen sah.

Doch wenn es um Blair ging, wollte sie ihn am liebsten aus einem fahrenden Wagen stoßen nur um ihm endlich die Augen zu öffnen.

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und rief sich innerlich selbst zur Vernunft, doch ehe sie wusste was sie tat, kamen die Worte bereits über ihre Lippen.

„Yale hat Blairs Zusage zurückgezogen.“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verharrten Chucks Finger reglos auf der Tastatur seines Mobiltelefons und obwohl er nicht einmal den Kopf hob, war Serena sicher das er überrascht war.

_War es möglich das er es nicht gewusst hatte?_

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht…“

„Warum denkst du das mich das kümmert?“ Seine Worte schienen die Stille zu traktieren, während er mit eiskaltem Blick zu ihr aufsah.

„Chuck,..“

„Verschon mich damit.,“ erwiderte er genervt, während er sein Telefon in die Manteltasche schob und nach seiner Tasche griff.

Ein flüchtiger Blick aus dem Fenster machte Serena klar das sie bereits die Schule erreicht hatten.

„Chuck,..“ begann sie erneut, doch ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte war Chuck bereits ausgestiegen und die einzige Antwort die sie noch bekam war das knallen der Wagentür.

 

* * *

 

Mit verschränkten Armen verharrte Blair vor ihrem Schrank, den Blick auf einen Stapel Bücher vor sich gerichtet. Um sie herum tobte das übliche Chaos zum Stundenwechsel, doch sie nahm das Geschehen nur am Rande war.

Nachdenklich musterte sie ihr Spiegelbild in der alten Holzvertäfelung.

Ihr Haar fiel ihr in dunklen Locken über die Schultern, die weiße Bluse, der schwarze Blazer und der Rock der eigentlich viel zu kurz war um ihn in der Schule zu tragen, betonte ihre Figur und gab mehr Preis als sie damit verhüllen konnte.

Ihre Lippen trugen ein dunkles rot, ihre Wangen schimmerten rose und ihre Augen wurden gleichmässig von schwarzem Make Up betont.

Sie wusste wie sie wirkte.

Es war perfekt.

_Du bist perfekt._

 „Blair! Was tust du den noch hier?“

Blair wandte den Kopf und blickte schließlich in das fragende Gesicht von Hazel, die gemeinsam mit Penelope und Isabel neben ihr aufgetaucht war. Die drei musterten sie mit einem angewiderten, überlegen Blick der Blair nur ein abschätziges Lächeln abrang. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war von Nelly auf dem Korridor nichts zu sehen.

Besser so für sie, dachte Blair missmutig, während sie ihren Schrank schloss.

„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen Hazel? Wie ich höre können sich deine Eltern kaum noch das Schulgeld leisten, nach den letzten Drogen Eskapaden deines Vaters.“

Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung sah sie wie Hazel nach Luft schnappte. „Oh und Penelope, wie geht es dir, jetzt wo deine Mutter doch einen neuen Liebhaber hat? Oder sollte ich besser fragen wie es deinem Vater geht, nachdem ihn seine Frau für seinen Fahrer verlassen hat?“

„Blair, was…“ „Oh ja Isabel, dich habe ich natürlich nicht vergessen. Es hat sich wie ich gehört habe herausgestellt das dein Vater das Kindermädchen geschwängert hat? Das dürfte deine Mutter einiges kosten, hab ich recht?“

Zufrieden sah Blair zu, wie alle drei Mädchen instinktiv einen Schritt zurück machten. Sie waren blass geworden und jegliche Selbstsicherheit war aus ihren Gesichtern verschwunden, stattdessen konnte Blair nun Angst in ihren Augen lesen.

Penelope fand als erstes ihre Stimme wieder. „Hast du.. Ich meine hast du…“

„Ob ich vorhabe die Informationen Gossip Girl zu schicken?“ Sie lächelte genüsslich, während sie nach ihren Büchern griff.

Das Klingeln mehrerer Mobiltelefone um sie herum, einschließlich ihrer eigenen beantwortete ihre Frage.

„Opps,,“ erwiderte Blair gespielt entschuldigend, während sie die Mädchen mit einem letzten Blick bedachte und sich abwandte. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei,“ fügte sie dabei mit einem wissenden Lächeln hinzu.

„Was meinst du damit, Blair? Blair?“

Doch Blair beachtete Hazel nicht mehr und ließ die drei achtlos hinter sich, während sie sich einen Weg durch die sich bereits leerenden Flure bannte. Die nächste Schulstunde würde jeden Augenblick beginnen und so hatte Blair, wie sie seit Jahren wusste, die Mädchentoiletten am Ende des Flurs für sich alleine.

Hastig schloss sie dir Tür hinter sich ab, ehe sie in eine der Kabine stürzte um sich zu übergeben.

Nachdem das Würgen nachgelassen hatte, ließ sie sich einen Augenblick lang gegen die Wand sinken und schloss erschöpft ihre Augen.

_Was hab ich getan?_

Ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust und sie musste sich zwingen tief durchzuatmen, ehe sie in ihrer Tasche nach einer Flasche Wasser suchen konnte. Das Läuten ihres Mobiltelefons ließ sie erschrocken zusammen zucken.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe sie danach griff und einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Display warf. Doch es war weder Serena noch eine erneute Meldung von Gossip Girl.

_Was habe ich nur getan?_

"Jack,“ war alles was sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen antwortete, als sie den Anruf entgegen nahm.

 

* * *

Gelangweilt starrte Chuck durch ein Fenster in den trüben Vormittag hinaus. Die Sonne war gänzlich verschwunden und stattdessen bedeckten nun dicke Wolken den Winter Himmel.

Nicht das ausgerechnet Chuck Bass sich mit dem Wetter intensiv beschäftigt hätte, nur gab es an diesem Morgen nichts was sonst seiner Aufmerksamkeit wert gewesen wäre und deshalb konnte er sich ebenso gut damit langweilen.

Gedankenverloren drehte er einen Stift in seiner Hand, während er nur am Rande Mr. Harpers Stimme wahrnahm der unentwegt die selbe Aufgabe zu erklären versuchte.

Chuck hatte sie längst gelöst, doch er würde sich nicht die Mühe machen das zuzugeben. Ohne hin war er der Meinung das seine Anwesenheit, sowohl Zeit wie auch Geldverschwendung war.

Und offenbar stimmte ihm Blair in diesem Punkt zu, den ihr Platz war jetzt zu Beginn der dritten Stunde noch immer leer.

_Blair…_

Missmutig starrte er in den einsetzenden Regen hinaus.

Seit er die Limousine verlassen hatte, hatte er bereits unzählige Male ihre Nummer gewählt, jedoch nur um wieder aufzulegen, noch lange bevor er ein Freizeichen hatte hören konnte.

Gedankenverloren trommelte Chuck mit dem Bleistift auf seinem Tisch herum, die Blicke seiner Mitschüler dabei wie immer großzügig ignorierend.

_Deletanten, Langweiler, Versager…Was zur Hölle mache ich eigentlich hier?_

Gerade als er beschlossen hatte sich krank zu melden und den Rest des Tages mit unterhaltsameren Dingen im Victrola zu verbringen, ging die Tür auf. Und noch bevor Chuck aufsah, wusste er das es Blair war.

Sie lehnte mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln im Türrahmen und allein ihr Anblick raubte ihm fast den Atem.

Das dunkle Haar umrahmte sanft ihr Gesicht und die Bluse mit dazugehörenden Blazer, sowie der viel zu kurze Schulrock betonten deutlich ihre perfekte Figur. Als ob sie seinen Blick gespürt hätte, sah sie plötzlich zu ihm herüber und musterte ihn mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln, bei dem sie sich fast unauffällig mit der Zungenspitze über die rot geschminkten Lippen fuhr.

_Fuck…_

Es war Mr. Harpers Stimme die ihn unsanft in die Realität zurück holte.

„Miss Waldorf, wie schön das sie es heute doch noch geschafft haben! Darf ich fragen wo sie waren?“

Chuck sah zu wie sie ohne Mr. Harper anzusehen den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, das dürfen sie nicht.“ antwortete sie ihm ruhig, während sie ihren Blick auf Chuck ruhen ließ.

_Was zur Hölle wird das Blair?_

„Miss Waldorf das war keine Frage!“ Versuchte Mr. Harper es erneut, diesmal weit weniger freundlich, doch Blair zeigte sich noch immer völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Ich hatte zu tun,“ war alles was sie sagte.

„Nun Miss Waldorf, das können sie dann ja gerne Rektorin Queller erklären!“

Blair zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, ehe sie den Blick abwandte und ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer verließ.

_Was zur Hölle ..._

Erst als neben ihm jemand erschrocken nach Luft schnappte registrierte Chuck das er ohne es zu merken, den Bleistift in seiner Hand zerbrochen hatte. Einen Augenblick lang verharrte er auf seinem Platz, ehe er unvermittelt aufstand und an dem wütenden Mr. Harper, vorbei zur Tür ging.

„Und wo wollen Sie hin Mr. Bass?“

„Dafür Sorgen das Miss Waldorf den Weg findet!“ erwiderte Chuck trocken, ehe er Blair aus dem Zimmer folgte.

 

* * *

 „Was denkst du, was du da tust?“

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über Blairs Gesicht, als sie Chucks zornige Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

Es war leichter gewesen als sie erwartet hatte. _Sehr viel leichter._

„Chuck,“ erwiderte sie seufzend, während sie sich umdrehte und zusah wie er mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht direkt auf sie zukam.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?“

„Ich?“ Blair schenkte ihm ihr unschuldigstes Lächeln und stellte zu ihrer eigenen Belustigung fest, dass das nur noch mehr Zorn in seinen Augen auflodern ließ.

„Was ist los mit dir Blair?“

„Oh… ich…“ sie zuckte belanglos mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte ich nehme mir den Tag frei.“

„Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du nicht nur deinen Platz in Yale verlieren!“

„Dann wäre es wohl besser du gehst zurück, Chuck! Wir wollen ja nicht das du meinetwegen auch noch deine Zukunft aufs Spiel setzt!““ flüsterte sie ihm mit einem überlegenen Lächeln zu, ehe sie ihm den Rücken kehrte.

Sie war kaum drei Schritte weit gegangen, als er sie rücksichtslos am Arm packte und zu sich herum riss. Es war genau was sie sich erhofft hatte und so war sie nicht überrascht, sondern zufrieden.

„Lass mich los Chuck!“ erwiderte sie mit gespielter Langweile und einem ungeduldigen Blick.

Seine dunklen Augen schienen sich in ihre zu bohren, während sich in seinem Gesicht Zorn, Hass und Begehren so deutlich abzeichneten, das allein sein Anblick Blair den Atem stocken ließ. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie und ließ ihr Herz dabei vor Erwartung schneller schlagen.

_Ist es wirklich so einfach, Chuck?_

Sie musterte ihn lüstern und konnte bereits deutlich seine Gier spüren, was ebenso erregend war wie der Schmerz den sein fester Griff an ihren Handgelenken verursachte.

„Na los Chuck….“ flüsterte sie herausfordernd. „Take me…“

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung packte er ihre Arme und presste sie mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers, rücklings gegen die Wand. Ein erwartungsvolles Stöhnen kam über Blairs Lippen und sie verbarg instinktiv ihr Gesicht an Chucks Brust, um ihr Begehren zu dämpfen.

Ein wohliger Schauer jagte ihr wie tausend Nadelstiche über ihren Rücken und endete in einem schmerzlichen Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen, während Chuck seine Lippen an ihrem Hals entlang und hinunter zu ihrem Nacken wandern ließ.

Sie bemühte sich darum, sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass sie sich im Korridor der Schule befanden und jederzeit ein Mitschüler, Lehrer oder gar die Rektorin vorbei kommen konnten, doch es half ihr nicht zu stoppen was sie begonnen hatte.

„Chuck….“ wisperte sie heiser, während er sich zwischen ihre Beine drängte und seine Fingerspitzen an ihren Oberschenkeln entlang, unter ihren Rock gleiten ließ.  
Sie schnappte nach Luft als seine kalten Finger ihren Slip beiseite schoben und er presste in weiser Voraussicht bereits seine Lippen auf ihren Mund, um ihren Aufschrei zu dämpfen, als er ihre empfindsamste Stelle berührte.

Ihr Kopf glitt nach hinten und sie wäre gefallen, hätte Chuck sie nicht gehalten. Sie glaubte zu explodieren, während Chucks Griff um ihren Arm sich verstärkte und er sie an der Wand entlang nach oben hob um ihnen beiden halt zu bieten.

„Chuck,“ flehte sie heiser, als sie sicher war es keinen Augenblick länger ertragen zu können und genoss den Schmerz seiner heißen Lippen, die er voller Zorn gegen ihre presste, während er sie kommen ließ.

Blairs rechte Hand krallte sich in Chucks Schulter, während sie mit der anderen bereits am Verschluss seiner Hose nestelte. Atemlos erwiderte sie seinen finsteren Blick, und der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren formte sich zu einem weiteren lustvollen Schrei, als er in sie eindrang.

Sie spürte die kalte Wand in ihrem Rücken, gegen die er sie mit jedem Stoß schmerzvoll stieß, doch es steigerte nur ihr Verlangen.

Wehmut erfasste sie, während sie seinen Blick erwiderte in dem sich Lust, Zorn und soviel grenzenlose Verzweiflung spiegelten, dass ihr unvermittelt Tränen in die Augen traten. Instinktiv schlossen sich ihre Arme um seinen Hals, während ihre Finger sanft über seine Wangen strichen. Sein Blick bohrten sich dabei so fest in ihren das sie glaubte darin ertrinken zu müssen und für den Augenblick wäre ihr das egal gewesen.

Sie waren eins, unfähig aufzuhören, unfähig irgendetwas wahrzunehmen außer sich selbst und ihre Begierde. Sie glaubte Tränen in Chucks Augen glitzern zu sehen und spürte plötzlich wie er unvermittelt seinen Griff lockerte. Eine Hand ließ er sanft an ihrer Hüfte ruhen, um sie so in ihrer Position zu halten, während er mit der anderen zärtlich ihre Wange berührte.

_Chuck…_

Blair wagte keinen Gedanken zu fassen, sondern ließ ihre Arme nur sanft auf seinen Schultern ruhen und ihre Finger dabei liebevoll durch sein dunkles Haar gleiten. Ihre Gesichter waren so nah aneinander das sie den Scotch in seinem Atem riechen konnte. Ihre Blicke verloren sich im jeweils anderen, während sie gemeinsam kamen und ihre Lust durch den leeren Korridor schallte.

Atemlos schloss Blair einen Augenblick lang die Augen.

Ihr Körper bebte und ihre Knie zitterten noch immer, als Chuck sie langsam zurück auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Seine Hände hinterließen dabei ein Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut, während sein heißer Atem ihr Gesicht streifte.

„Chuck“ murmelte sie heiser, ehe sie zu ihm aufsah und dabei mit den Fingerspitzen behutsam das dunkle Haar aus seiner feuchten Stirn strich. Sie beugte sich ihm entgegen und liebkoste flüchtig seine Lippen, während sich zeitgleich seine Hände erneut um ihre Handgelenke schlossen und ein sachter Schmerz ihren Körper erfasste.

„Lebwohl Chuck…“ wisperte sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

 Mit einer einzigen Bewegung stieß sie ihn so grob von sich, dass er rückwärts taumelte und beinahe zu Boden gegangen wäre, doch Blair schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung, sondern ordnete nur routiniert ihre Kleidung.

„Lebwohl,“ wiederholte sie dann mit einem unbarmherzigen Lächeln, ehe sie sich abwandte und dabei sein Mobiltelefon unbeobachtet, in der Tasche ihres Blazers verschwinden ließ.

.

* * *

 

 **Spotted: Blair Waldorf und Chuck Bass wieder vereint… jedenfalls für den Augenblick.**  
**Was hast du vor B.?**  
**Ist dir bewusst das du eben den Teufel zum Duell gebeten hast?**

* * *

.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, ließ Blair ihren Blick durch das exklusive Restaurant schweifen.

Es war perfekt, angefangen bei dem modernen Bau, über die Panorama Fensterfront die den ganzen Komplex umgab, bis hin zu den edlen Kristallgläsern.

Sie wusste durchaus wie schwer es war einen Tisch zu bekommen und wie lang die Wartelisten trotz der genauen Vorauswahl waren und gerade deshalb bereitete ihr der Tisch auf der Galerie, abseits der anderen Gäste noch mehr Genugtuung, als der ganze Abend es ohne hin tat.

„Du hast Geschmack, Jack.“ stellte sie anerkennend fest, ehe sie nach ihrem Weinglas griff.

Jack schenkte ihr nur einen kühlen Blick, während er sein Teller beiseite schob und ebenfalls sein Glas ergriff. „Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn ich nicht wüsste was gut ist.“

Seine Stimme war eben so forsch und selbstsicher wie sein ganzes Auftreten. Und Blair musste zugeben das es das war was sie an ihm erregte.

Nachdenklich ließ sie einen Moment lang ihren Blick auf ihm ruhen. Sein massgeschneiderter Designer Anzug betonte seine imposante Gestalt und seine markanten Gesichtszüge wurden geprägt von einem gleichgültigen und zugleich überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck, der durchaus etwas teuflisches an sich hatte.

_Er weiß wie er bekommt was er will – genau wie ich._

Sie warf einen raschen Blick zum Fenster um ihr Spiegelbild zu überprüfen und genoss dabei ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag ihren eigenen Anblick.

Das Palietten besetzte Kleid das sie am Nachmittag auf der 5th Avenue gekauft hatte, betonte ihre weiblichen Vorzüge geschickt, ohne dabei aufdringlich zu wirken und der schwarze Satin Stoff verlieh ihrer Haut einen Porzellanähnlichen Teint, der sie in eine makellose Puppe zu verwandeln schien.

Das lange dunkle Haar hatte sie nach oben gesteckt und nur zwei einzelne Strähnen umrahmten ihr dezent geschminktes Gesicht. Sie war sich anfangs nicht sicher gewesen, ob der bewusste Versuch noch jünger zu wirken als sie es ohne hin war, den gewünschten Effekt haben würde.

Doch Jacks Blick als sie zu ihm in die Limousine gestiegen war, war eindeutig gewesen.

Sie hatte ihn bereits mit ihrem Auftreten für sich gewonnen.

_Er will mich noch immer._

Ohne Scheu erwiderte sie schließlich seinen Blick und ließ dabei gespielt Gedankenverloren die Finger über ihr Dekolltee tanzen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre rot geschminkten Lippen, als sie bemerkte das Jack den Kragen seines Hemdes lockerte und sich ein Stück nach vorn beugte um einen besseren Blick auf ihren Körper zu haben.

In seinen dunklen Augen lag eine Gier die danach schrie gestillt zu werden und Blair wusste das es dieser Hunger war, der ihr geben würde wonach sie verlangte. Verglichen dazu war der Preis den sie zu zahlen hatte nur gering.

_Oder?_

„Kommen wir zum geschäftlichen?“ fragte sie mit einem überlegen Blick, während sie nach ihrem Glas griff und dabei wie zufällig Jacks Finger streifte.

„Du kommst also ohne Vorspiel zum Punkt? Solche Frauen liebe ich!“ Er schenkte ihr einen lüsternen Blick, ehe er sich erwartungsvoll zurück lehnte. „Dann sag mir was du vorhast Prinzessin.“

Er lauschte ihren Worten, ohne sie zu unterbrechen. Nur ab und an huschte ein amüsierter und zutiefst zufriedener Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, der Blair dazu veranlasste in ihren Ausführungen fortzufahren und Jack in allen Einzelheiten über ihren Plan in Kenntnis zu setzen. Abschließend schob sie ihm Chucks Mobiltelefon über den Tisch zu. „Alle Daten die du dafür brauchst sind hier zu finden. Damit ist es ein Kinderspiel.“

„Hast du nachgesehen?“ fragte Jack interessiert, während er es ohne zu zögern entgegen nahm.

„Ich bin kein Anfänger.“

Jacks amüsiertes Lachen ließ sie fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben ziehen. „Chuck ebenfalls nicht, Kleines.“ erwiderte er schmunzelnd .“Er würde diese Daten niemals leichtfertig aus der Hand geben. Wie hast du ihn reingelegt?“

Er musterte sie neugierig und Blair konnte spüren wie ihre Selbstsicherheit wich. Das war die einzige Frage mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatte.

Fast glaubte sie Chucks Atem in ihrem Nacken zu spüren, bei dem Gedanken an…

„Wichtig ist nur das wir es haben Jack.“ erwiderte Blair mit fester Stimme, während sie sich zwang ihre Gedanken und Gefühle für Chuck beiseite zu schieben und ihren Blick stattdessen auf Jack heftete.

„Warum Blair?“ fragte er nach einer Weile. „Ich dachte ihr beide seid…“ er ließ den Satz unvollendet und machte stattdessen nur eine ausladende Handbewegung.

Es war nicht die Frage, sondern das süffisante Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht das sie ihre Stimme erheben ließ.

„Chuck und ich, sind gar nichts Jack.“ stieß sie wütend hervor. „Wir waren es nicht und werden es auch nie sein! Haben wir nun einen Deal? Oder bist du deinem Neffen etwa nicht gewachsen?“

Zornig sah sie zu wie Jack das Telefon in seinem Jackett verschwinden ließ, ehe er den Blick hob. „Wir haben bisher nur darüber gesprochen was du bekommst, aber … was ist mit mir Prinzessin? Was bekomme ich?“

Das Leuchten in seinen Augen, ließ sie bereits erkennen was er vorhatte, noch ehe er seine Hand unter dem Tisch verschwinden ließ. „Was bist du bereit zu tun?“ fragte er flüsternd, während er seine Finger über ihr Knie und unter ihr Kleid wandern ließ.

Einen Augenblick lang dachte Blair darüber nach zu protestieren. Doch der Gedanke verschwand eben so schnell wie er gekommen war.

_It´s just a game…_

Ohne Furcht erwiderte sie Jacks Blick, während sie nach ihrem Weinglas griff und ihre Beine leicht auseinander gleiten ließ, um ihn ungehindert Zugang unter ihren Slip zu verschaffen.

„Alles,“ erwiderte sie dabei mit fester Stimme. „Ich bin bereits alles dafür zu tun.“

* * *

 

Nachdenklich blickte Serena aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und langsam wurde sie ungeduldig. Immer wieder warf sie einen nervösen Blick auf ihr Mobiltelefon, in der Hoffnung endlich eine Nachricht von Blair zu erhalten. Doch ihr Telefon blieb stumm. Blair schien kein Interesse daran zu haben auch nur eine ihrer zahlreichen Mails zu beantworten.

Serenas Sorge hatte sich erst in Angst und mit jeder weiteren Minute die verstrich schließlich in Zorn gewandelt.

_Was ist los mit dir B.? Wo bist du?_

Dorota schien eben so unwissend wie sie selbst und vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum sie nicht versucht hatte Serena am bleiben zu hindern.

Wie gut das Elenor noch immer mit Cyrus vereist ist, dachte Serena missmutig. So blieben ihr wenigstens unangenehme Frage erspart auf die sie ohne hin keine Antwort hatte.

Den ganzen Vormittag über hatte sie sich über Blairs Verbleib Gedanken macht und war fast schon panisch unzählige Möglichkeiten durch gegangen, bis Gossip Girl gegen Mittag die gesamte Schule mit einem Video Tape überrascht hatte, dass Serena noch immer dazu veranlasste ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln.

_Wie konntest du das tun B.?_

Und noch immer war sie sich nicht sicher was sie mehr beunruhigte – die Tatsache das Blair überhaupt wieder mit Chuck schlief oder das sie es auf dem Korridor der Schule tat.

Zumindest hatte sie einmal mehr geschafft sich in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken, ob das allerdings gut war wagte Serena ernsthaft zu bezweifeln.

 Das Klingeln des Fahrstuhls, ließ Serena erleichtert aufblicken.  
_Na endlich B.!_

In Gedanken legte sie sich bereits ihre Worte zurecht, während sie ihren Platz am Fenster verließ und das Wohnzimmer durchquerte. „Blair,“ begann sie bereits im Gehen und hielt je inne, als Blair erschrocken den Kopf hob.

 „Was ist passiert?“ flüsterte Serena atemlos, den Blick fragend auf Blairs entsetztes Gesicht gerichtet.

Das dunkle Haar fiel ihr wirr und unordentlich in ihr bleiche Gesicht, dass dunkle Make Up um ihre Augen, sowie das Rot ihres Lippenstift waren völlig verwischt und die Träger ihres Kleides unordentlich über ihre nackten Schultern gerutscht.

Sie sah aus als ob sie geweint hätte. Ihr Blick war glasig und da war noch etwas das sie sich jedoch nicht erklären konnte.

_Das ist unmöglich, oder?_

„Was ist passiert, Blair?“ wiederholte Serena besorgt ihre Frage, während sie instinktiv einen Schritt auf ihre Freundin zu machte. Doch als ob diese Bewegung sie aus ihrer Trance gerissen hätte, wandelte sich Blairs panischer Blick augenblicklich in Zorn.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen?“

„Blair…“

„Was du hier willst, hab ich gefragt?“

Irritiert sah Serena zu wie Blair ihr auswich und geschickt an ihr vorbei zur Treppe eilte. „Blair!“ versuchte Serena es erneut, doch Blair schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf.

„Verschwinde Serena! Verschwinde!“

 Ungläubig sah Serena zu wie Blair die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf eilte, ohne sie dabei auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Was zur … Ob Chuck…

„Es tut mir leid B.! Ich weiß das du wütend auf mich bist, aber…“

„Verschwinde Serena!“

Trotz des warnenden Untertons in Blairs Stimme, folgte Serena ihr zur Treppe.

„Ist es wegen des Tapes Blair? Das kriegen wir wieder .. “

„Tape?“

Serena sah zu wie Blair innehielt und irritiert zu ihr herunter blickte. „Was für ein Tape ?“

_Verdammt. Hatte sie es etwa noch gar nicht gesehen? Was hatte sie den ganzen Tag über getan?_

„Das Tape von dir und Chuck …“ murmelte Serena zögernd, nicht sicher ob sie die sein wollte die Blair davon in Kenntnis setzte, dass ein Sex Tape von ihr im Umlauf war. „Ihr zwei … in der Schule…“

Blair schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Serena ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst und ich bin müde und … “

_Sie hat keine Ahnung…_

_Aber wenn es nicht das war .. was war dann passiert?_

„Das Tape!“ erwiderte Serena nachdenklich, während sie die Mail in ihrem Posteingang suchte und Blair ihr Telefon reichte.

 Einen Augenblick lang starrte Blair stumm auf den Bildschirm und Serena bereitete sich bereits auf einen Wutausbruch vor, doch Blairs einzige Reaktion war schließlich ein Schulterzucken.

„Achso das…“ murmelte sie gedankenverloren, denn Blick noch immer auf das Telefon gerichtet.

„Blair .. Jeder an der Schule hat es gesehen…“

„Na und?“

Irritiert nahm Serena ihr Handy zurück. War das ihr Ernst?

Der Gedanke kam aus dem Nichts, doch nahm erschreckend schnell Gestalt an, während sie Blairs ausdrucksloses Gesicht musterte. „Du hast es selbst an Gossip Girl geschickt,“ stellte sie schließlich nüchtern fest.

Fassungslos sah sie zu wie Blair den Blick abwandte.

_Oh mein Gott, ich habe Recht?_

Instinktiv wich Serena einen Schritt zurück.

_Was hast du getan B.?_

Mit einem Mal war sie entsetzlich müde und der Drang schnellst möglich aus dem Apartment zu kommen war überwältigend. „Weißt du was Blair… “ flüsterte sie nachdenklich in die Stille hinein. „Chuck und du, ihr habt einander wirklich verdient.“

Damit machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand ohne eine weiteres Wort im Fahrstuhl.

.

* * *

 

 **Spotted: Serena Van der Woodsen auf dem Weg nach Hause… oder auf der Flucht? Warum hast du es so eilig S.?**  
**Welches Geheimnis hat Blair diesmal gelüftet?**  
**Mein Gefühl sagt mir das es nichts war, was euch wieder näher zusammen bringt. Hab ich Recht?**

* * *

Starr verharrte Blair auf dem Treppenabsatz und lauschte auf Serenas Schritte und das anschließende Schließen der Fahrstuhltüren. Ihre Hand mit der sie das Treppengeländer umklammert hielt zitterte so sehr das sie Mühe hatte überhaupt halt zu finden.

_Was habe ich getan?_

„Miss Blair?“ Dorotas Stimme ließ sie erschrocken aus ihren Gedanken hochfahren. Hastig wandte sie ihr den Rücken zu und wischte sich mit den Händen hektisch übers Gesicht.

„Geh schlafen Dorota,“ erwiderte sie dabei mit brüchiger Stimme, bemüht darum sich nicht anmerken zu lassen das etwas nicht stimmte. Das letzte was sie brauchen konnte war eine panische Dorota, die ihre Mutter samt Cyrus aus Spanien zurück beorderte.

„Aber Miss Blair,…“

„Geh schlafen Dorota!“

Eine Weile war es still, dann höre sie wie Dorotas Schritte sich langsam auf dem dunklen Flur entfernten, doch erst als Blair eine Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

Stumm musterte sie die kahlen Fließen, als hätte sie sie nie zuvor gesehen, während ihre Gedanken Achterbahn fuhren und ihr Herz so sehr in ihrer Brust hämmerte, das sie glaubte der Schmerz würde sie zerbersten.

_Doch er tat es nicht._

_Leider._

Im Dunkeln tastete sie sich schließlich durch den Flur in die Küche und nahm sich ohne dabei Licht zu machen ein Wasser aus dem Kühlfach. Mit dem vollen Glas in der Hand ließ sie sich gegen die Spüle sinken und starrte aus den Fenster in die Nacht hinaus.

_Was habe ich nur getan?_

Ihre Finger zitterten noch immer und sie musste das Glas mit beiden Händen festhalten, damit es nicht zu Boden fiel. Ihr Kopf war zum zerbersten gespannt und das lag keineswegs an der Flasche Wein die sie im Laufe der Nacht getrunken hatte.

Sie lauschte in die Stille des Apartments in der Hoffnung auf Schritte, in der Hoffnung Serena würde zurück kommen oder….

_Nein.. Nein .. Nein.._

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen den Küchenschrank sinken.

_Was habe ich nur getan?_

Jacks Hände brannten noch wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut. Ihr Körper schmerzte auf eine Weise die ihr neu war und ihrem Inneren glomm das Verlangen zu schreien. War es das wert?

_Ja das ist es._

Der leise Klang ihres Mobiltelefons ließ sie erschrocken zusammen zucken.

_Serena._

Hoffnungsvoll holte sie das Telefon aus ihrer Tasche hervor, doch ihre Hoffnung erstarb je als sie den Absender der Nachricht erkannte. Achtlos ließ sie das Telefon auf die Anrichte sinken, den Blick ziellos durch den Raum schweifend.

Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht, während sie schließlich die Türen des Kühlschranks öffnete und ziellos nach allem Griff was in Reichweite stand.

Blindlings begann sie zu essen. Erst langsam, dann gieriger und schließlich stürzte sie sich ohne Kontrolle auf alles was die Schränke füllte, ungeachtet des Chaos das sie dabei hinterließ. Achtlos stopfte sie sich in den Mund was an Essen zu finden war um den Schmerz und den Hunger zu stoppen. Der Hunger nach etwas das ich niemals bekommen werde.

 Sie aß bis ihr Magen von allein zu rebellieren begann und sie schließlich mit der Hand vor dem Mund, quer über den Korridor zum Gästebad stürzte.

Würgend kauerte sie auf den kalten Fließen, während heiße Tränen in ihren Augen brannten. Ihr Hals und ihr Magen schmerzten unerbittlich, aber so vertraut das es beängstigend war.

Sie wusste das Dorota sie hören konnte, ebenso wie alle anderen Hausangestellten, aber es kümmerte sie nicht. Jeder im Haus wusste was sie tat und auch diesmal würde es ebenso diskret behandelt werden, wie Serenas Mutter Erics Selbstmordversuch vertuscht hatte.

Als nichts mehr in ihrem Magen war das sie noch hätte von sich geben können, ließ sie sich kraftlos auf den Boden sinken. Das Bad begann sich zu drehen und die Sicht verschwamm undeutlich vor ihren Augen.

_Das ist zuviel… hör auf…_

Erschöpft schloss sie ihre brennenden Augen in der Hoffnung die Bilder in ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

_Chuck…_

_Was hab ich nur getan?_

Sie konnte ihr Mobiltelefon in der Küche spielen hören, doch es war undenkbar aufzustehen. Benommen drehte sich auf die Seite und zog dabei zitternd die Knie an ihre Brust.

Es war zu spät um zu stoppen, was sie begonnen hatte.

_Viel zu spät._

* * *

 Mit einem Glas Scotch in der Hand verharrte Chuck starr vor dem Fenster seines Zimmers und blickte nachdenklich in die Nacht hinaus.

Dichter Regen peitschte gegen die Scheiben und hüllte die Stadt in einen trüben Schleier, so das er von seinem Platz aus kaum mehr als die gegenüberliegende Häuserfront erkennen konnte. Missmutig schlossen sich seine Finger um das Glas, während er durch die laute Musik, auf das eindringliche Klopfen an seiner Tür lauschte.

Ob Lily mit dieser Methode bei Serena und Eric Erfolg hatte? Instinktiv stellte sich ihm die Frage ob es das war was Eltern taten. Was Mütter taten…

Er genehmigte sich einen großzügigen Schluck von seinem Scotch und genoss das vertraute Brennen in seinem Magen, ehe er nach der Fernbedienung griff und die Musik lauter stellte. Möglicherweise würde Lily das als Antwort genügen.

Er sehnte sich nach seiner Suite im Palace und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal warum er eingewilligt hatte wieder einzuziehen. Er wollte zurück zu einem Leben das ihm vertaut war. Zurück zu Geld, Drogen, bedeutungslosem Sex und Gleichgültigkeit.

Zurück zu einem Leben ohne Blair…

Der schwache Hauch von Vanille ließ ihn abrupt vom Fenster zurück treten und hektisch einen Blick hinter sich werfen.

_Blair…_

Doch er war allein. Das Zimmer war leer und der Hauch von Vanille nicht mehr als eine Einbildung _… oder?_

Wütend streifte er sein Jacket ab und ließ es achtlos auf den Fußboden gleiten, ehe er auf der Suche nach der Flasche Scotch seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern ließ. Doch statt des Alkohols erfasste sein Blick nur den Bildschirm seines Notebooks und bevor er wusste was er tat, prallte das Glas das er eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte bereits gegen die Tür.

Zorn loderte in ihm, während er zu sah wie die Scherben zu Boden gingen und sich der Scotch auf dem teuren Parkett sammelte.

Er wusste nicht was ihn wütender machte, die Tatsache das es jemand gewagt hatte seine Schwäche, in Form eines Video – Tapes über eine Website zu verbreiten oder darüber das er überhaupt Schwäche gezeigt hatte.

_Blair…._

Vernunft schien ihn gänzlich zu verlassen wann immer er in ihrer Nähe war und eine flüchtige Berührung reichte aus um ihm völlig den Verstand zu rauben.

Er wollte sie und je weiter sie sich von ihm entfernte um so mehr wollte er sie bei sich haben. Er brauchte sie und das war etwas das er verabscheute. Er war Chuck Bass!

_Ich brauche niemanden!_

Missmutg starrte er auf ihr Gesicht, während das Video erneut über den Bildschirm flimmerte.

_Was hast du nur getan?_

 Er hatte noch vor der Mittagspause verlassen und den Rest des Tages im Victrola verbracht, wo er die Vorzüge seines Erbes zu genießen versucht hatte. Doch er hatte Blairs Worte nicht aus seinem Kopf vertreiben können. Sie beherrschte seine Gedanken, ebenso wie jede seiner Handlungen – ob er das nun wollte oder nicht.

_Was hast du nur getan?_

Energisch klappte er sein Notebook zu und genoss einen Moment lang die plötzliche Finsternis die ihn umgab.

Er kam nicht umhin genervt die Augen zu verdrehen, als er durch die Musik hindurch statt Lilys, nun Rufus Stimme hören konnte.

Was soll das werden, fragte er sich bitter, ehe er kopfschüttelnd in Richtung Badezimmer davon ging. Ein Hauch von Brady im Hause Bass- Van der Woodsen – Humphrey?

Angewidert von dem bloßen Gedanken verzog er das Gesicht, während er die Tür zum Bad hinter sich schloss und noch im Gehen die kleine Tüte Kokain aus seiner Hosentasche zog. Er wollte vergessen, auch wenn ihn der Weg dorthin geradewegs durch die Hölle führen sollte.

Er erlaubte sich weit mehr als üblich, ehe er sich mit dem Handrücken flüchtig die letzten verräterischen Spuren von der Nase wischte und dabei einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel erhaschte. Es überraschte ihn keineswegs das die Front, die er erst am Morgen in tausend Scherben hatte zerbersten lassen, bereits wieder intakt war.

So als ob nie etwas passiert wäre.

Es war das was er erwartet hatte.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er sich instinktiv fragte wie oft Lily sich wohl die Mühe machen würde hinter ihm die Scherben aufzusammeln, ehe auch sie die Lust daran verlieren würde.

Als er das Bad verließ, ließ ihn ein metalisches Klicken an seiner Tür aufhorchen. Kopfschüttelnd verharrte er einen Augenblick in der Dunkelheit.

Entweder Lily missfiel ernsthaft sein Musikgeschmack oder aber sie unterlag dem Glauben das er dabei war sich das Leben zu nehmen und mit seinem Blut möglicherweise die teuren Designer Laken ruinierte.

Was natürlich durchaus ein triftiger Grund ist um das Türschloss aufzubrechen.

Er musste sich zusammennehmen um bei dem Gedanken daran nicht laut aufzulachen.

Die Option ist nahezu verlockend, dachte er bitter ehe er mit einem gezielten Griff die Musik zum Schweigen brachte und die Tür aufschloss.

Die Szene die sich ihm beim Öffnen bot ließ ihn unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Rufus kniete mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der zwischen Wut und Besorgnis schwankte, auf dem Parkett und hielt ein Küchenmesser in der Hand mit dem er offenbar versucht hatte das Schloss zu knacken.

_Amateur._

Dabei hatte Chuck immer angenommen das man gerade in Brooklyn wusste wie man Türen aufbrach, doch offenbar hatte er sich auch darin geirrt.

_Aber wenn kümmert das schon._

„Was um Himmels Willen ist in dich gefahren, Charles?“ Lilys wütende Stimme ließ ihn den Kopf heben und er genoss das Entsetzen das für einen Augenblick ihre sanften Züge verdunkelte, als er ihren Blick geradewegs erwiderte.

„Großer Gott Charles,“ stieß sie heiser hervor , die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten legte.

 Chuck spürte Rufus Blick, doch er erwiderte ihn nicht und auch Lily schien kein Interesse daran zu haben ihn in das Schauspiel mit einzubeziehen.

„Rufus würdest du mir bitte eine Tasse Tee machen?“ bat sie schließlich mit leiser Stimme. „Ich muss einen Moment allein mit Charles sprechen.“

Amüsiert sah Chuck zu wie Rufus sie unsicher musterte, ehe er sich wortlos abwandte. Offensichtlich wer hier das sagen hat, dachte Chuck schmunzelnd, während er ihm nachsah.  
Undenkbar das sein Vater sich das hätte bieten lassen. Nicht das sein Vater sich jemals die Mühe gemacht hätte seine Tür aufzubrechen.

Oder überhaupt mit mir zu sprechen.

„Chuck.“ begann Lily sanft, ehe sie einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte und dabei unbeholfen eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Instinktiv wich Chuck zurück und sah zu wie Lily nachdenklich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das wurde für dich am Empfang abgegeben.“ erwiderte sie schließlich reserviert, während sie ihm einen Umschlag reichte. „Geh schlafen Charles,“ fügte sie dann sanft hinzu, ehe sie sich abwandte um Rufus ins Erdgeschoss zu folgen.

Chuck sah ihr eine Weile nach, ehe er einen prüfenden Blick auf den unbeschriebenen Umschlag warf und dabei erneut die Tür hinter sich abschloss. Achtlos drehte er die Musik wieder auf und ließ sich dann rücklings auf sein Bett fallen, während er den Umschlag öffnete.

Er war leer – bis auf sein Mobiltelefon.

Er hatte angenommen es in der Limousine vergessen zu haben, aber warum sollte Arthur es in einem Umschlag am Empfang hinterlegen. Das machte keinen Sinn … oder?

Nachdenklich ließ er seine Finger über die Tasten gleiten um ein paar Funktionen zu überprüfen, während er sich zu erinnern versuchte wann er es das letzte Mal in den Händen gehalten hatte.

Ich hatte es als… Er fröstelte.

_Das ist unmöglich…warum sollte sie.._

Der Blick in den Mailausgang ließ ihn abrupt inne halten.

_Blair…_

.

 

* * *

 

 **Spotted: Chuck Bass der im Morgengrauen fluchtartig das Haus verlässt.**  
**Scheint als hätte dir jemand die Zügel aus der Hand genommen, Bad Boy.**  
**Frägt sich nur… wirst du dir das gefallen lassen? Wohl kaum… aber hast du überhaupt eine Wahl?**  
**Ich kann kaum erwarten zu sehen wer in diesem Duell zuerst untergeht – den der Untergang ist gewiss.**  
**Ihr wisst ihr liebt mich.**  
**XOXO Gossip Girl**

* * *

 

 

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2**

**.**

Mit schnellen Schritten hastete Blair die letzten Stufen des Clubs nach oben, ehe sie achtlos die Tür des Treppenhauses aufstieß und in die Nacht hinaus stolperte. „Chuck!“

Hektisch ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Dunkelheit schweifen, während sie mit den Handflächen versuchte ihre Augen vor dem stetigen Regen abzuschirmen.

„Chuck!“ rief sie heiser, doch es blieb still. „Chuck, wo bist du? Chuck!“ Panisch ließ sie ihren Blick in alle Richtungen schweifen, doch das Dach war leer. Sie war allein. Chuck war nicht hier.

Aber hatte Eric nicht gesagt Chuck sei aufs Dach gegangen? Nein, nicht ganz aber sie hatte angenommen das Chuck das damit gemeint hatte, als er etwas von Ausblick…

Sie fröstelte. Was wenn…

„Oh mein Gott….“ Ihre Stimme war nur ein entsetztes Flüstern als sie blind vor Tränen auf den Rand des Daches zu hastete. Der Blick über die Brüstung ließ ihre Ahnung schließlich grausame Wirklichkeit werden.

„Nein…nein nein… Chuck!“ Ihr Schrei hallte durch die Nacht, während Tränen den Weg über ihre Wangen fanden. Er war fort. Er hatte sie verlassen. Und diesmal für immer.

„Chuck!“ Ihr Körper zitterte und ihre Finger gruben sich verzweifelt in die Mauer, während ihr Schluchzen die Dunkelheit zerriss.

Aus dem Nichts schlossen sich so plötzlich sanfte Hände um ihre Hüften das sie aufschrie und ehe sie begriff was geschah, schloss sie jemand rücklings in die Arme.

„Chuck?“ wisperte sie erwartungsvoll. Wohl wissend das es unmöglich war und doch erfüllt von Hoffnung. Verzweifelter Hoffnung.

Doch noch bevor sich eisigen Lippen schmerzhaft in ihrem Nacken gruben, wusste sie das es nicht Chuck war. Niemals mehr Chuck sein würde.

„Jetzt gehörst du mir, Prinzessin“ Sie wollte sich aus Jacks festem Griff befreien, doch stattdessen umschloss er sie nur noch fester. „Wohin so hastig Kleines? Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, jetzt wo er fort ist.“

„Nein, nein…“

Heiße Tränen rannen über Blairs Wangen, während sie verzweifelt versuchte sich aus Jacks eisernem Griff zu befreien und dabei panisch um Hilfe schrie. Doch es war niemand mehr da der sie hören konnte. Es war niemand mehr da der ihr helfen würde. Sie war allein.

Allein mit ihrem selbst herauf beschworenem Schicksal.

„Miss Blair! Miss Blair!“ Mit einem Schrei fuhr Blair aus dem Schlaf auf. Sie rang erschrocken nach Luft, während ihr Blick hektisch hin und her glitt.

_Chuck…_

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie begriff das sie in ihrem Bet lag und das es Dorotas Hand war, die auf ihrer Schulter ruhte. „Miss Blair? Alles in Ordnung?“ wiederholte ihr Dienstmädchen fragend, während sie Blair unsicher musterte.

_Nein …_

„Ja Dorota, alles in Ordnung.“ murmelte Blair kraftlos während sie sich in ihrem Bett aufsetzte und sich das dunkle Haar aus der feuchten Stirn strich.

 „Miss Blair, eine Doktor vielleicht…“

„Nein Dorota,“ stieß Blair erschrocken hervor. Panik loderte in ihr auf, wohl wissend was ein Arzt… „Keinen Arzt!“ wiederholte sie mit fester Stimme und einem Blick der wie sie hoffte, keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung wandte Dorota sich tatsächlich von ihr ab und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Kleiderschrank.

Blair atmete innerlich auf, während sie nach dem Glas Wasser und der Packung Aspirin auf dem Nachttisch griff. Wage erinnerte sie sich daran das Dorota sie in den Morgenstunden im Gästebad aufgelesen und ins Bett gebracht hatte. Und sie nahm an das sie es auch Dorota zu verdanken hatte, das sie statt dem ruinierten Kleid vom Vorabend ein sauberes Nachthemd trug.

„Sie sind spät, Miss Blair.“ Dorotas Stimme ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken auffahren und sie sah zu wie das Dienstmädchen ihre Schulkleidung auf dem Bett ausbreitete.

Einen Augenblick lang wollte Blair protestieren, doch sie besann sich eines besseren.

Dorota war sicher verunsichert genug und das letzte was Blair wollte war sich auch noch mit ihrer Mutter auseinander setzen zu müssen und genau die würde Dorota sicherlich zurück beordern wenn Blair sich nicht bemühte den Schein wenigstens halbwegs zu wahren.

„Danke Dorota,“ erwiderte sie ohne Widerspruch.

„Das Frühstück wartet auf sie unten,“ erwiderte Dorota zögernd. Allein der Gedanke an etwas zu Essen ließ Blair beinahe Würgen.

Doch sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich bin gleich da Dorota.“

Sie sah zu wie Dorota zögernd im Türrahmen verharrte. In ihrem Blick lag Sorge und… Blair schluckte. Mitleid.

„Das war alles Dorota,“ erwiderte Blair mit brüchiger Stimme, während sie hastig den Blick abwandte. Stumm verharrte Blair in ihrer Position auf dem Bett, während sie Dorotas Schritten auf dem Flur lauschte.

Nachdenklich beobachtete sie den Regen der gegen die Fensterscheiben ihres Zimmers trommelte.

 _Sie hat Mitleid mit mir_ , dachte sie bitter. _Mitleid._

Sie wollte kein Mitleid. Genau genommen war dass das allerletzte was sie wollte.

 Missmutig schlug sie schließlich die Decke zurück und stand auf. Jedoch nur um gleich darauf benommen nach dem Nachttisch zu tasten.

Das Zimmer schien sich zu drehen und wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie behauptet der Boden unter ihren Füssen würde sich bewegen. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten ehe sie es wagte ihren Weg ins Badezimmer fortzusetzen. Erleichtert schlossen sich ihre Hände schließlich haltsuchend um den Rand des Waschbeckens.

Der Blick in den Spiegel war ernüchternd und instinktiv fragte sie sich, ob Dorota sich diesmal wirklich davon abhalten lassen würde ihre Mutter zu benachrichtigen.

Aber selbst wenn… würde sie überhaupt ihre Reise unterbrechen?

_Niemals Blair, nicht deinetwegen._

Mit zitternden Fingern strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem bleichen Gesicht, während sie prüfend ihr Spiegelbild musterte.

Sie sah erbärmlich aus. Kein Wunder das Dorota Mitleid mit ihr hatte.

Sie wusste das sie mit einer Dusche, etwas Make Up und der gezielten Wahl eines ihrer Designerstücke wieder die Blair Waldorf war die alle kannten und die sie selbst um jeden Preis sein wollte.

Doch aus dem Spiegel blickte ihr unbarmherzige das Mädchen entgegen das sie in Wirklichkeit war.

_Einsam, Verloren, Unvollkommen._

Welche Befriedigung zu wissen das sie eben dieses Mädchen… töten konnte. Es verlieh ihr Kontrolle und Macht. Und darum ging es schließlich.

Oder?

* * *

Missmutig starrte Chuck aus dem Wagenfenster seiner Limousine in den frühen Morgen hinaus.

Dichter Regen prasselte auf das Wagendach und war damit das einzige Geräusch das Chuck überhaupt wahrnahm, während sein Blick ungehindert auf den Eingang des Gebäudes vor ihm gerichtet war.  
Seine Finger trommelten Gedankenverloren auf den Fensterrahmen, während er immer wieder einen unruhigen Blick auf seine Rolex warf.

Sie würden zu spät kommen. Beide.

Nicht das ihn das wirklich kümmerte. Es war nur eine Feststellung die ihm klar machte das…

Hastig richtete er sich in seinem Sitz auf ,als Blair endlich in seinem Blickfeld erschien.

Stumm beobachtete er wie sie einen kurzen Blick in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel warf, ehe sie zögernd die Kapuze ihres Mantels über die dunklen Locken zog und in den Regen hinaus eilte.

Er wartete bis sie ein paar Schritte gegangen war, ehe er die Tür der Limousine öffnete und Blair gerade noch am Arm zu fassen bekam, bevor sie die Straßenseite wechseln konnte. Sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft während sie zu ihm herum wirbelte und er nutzte den Augenblick, um sie mit sich zurück in das Wageninnere zu drängen.

„Chuck was zum …“ Wütend versuchte sie sich gegen ihn zu wehren, doch er schenkte weder ihren Worten noch ihren Fäusten Beachtung.

Wortlos schob er sie auf die Rückbank, ehe er sich auf den Sitz gegenüber fallen ließ und die Türen hinter ihnen verriegelte.

„Was zum Teufel soll das werden Chuck?“ Blair schenkte ihm einen zornigen Blick, während sie an der verschlossenen Wagentür rüttelte.

„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen!“ erwiderte Chuck trocken, während Arthur bereits losfuhr und die Limousine sich einen Augenblick später nahtlos in den Stadtverkehr einfädelte.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Spielchen Chuck!“

„Spielchen?“ Er lachte gelangweilt auf. „Wer von uns beiden spielt den hier die Spielchen, Waldorf?“

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst?“

„Ach nein?“ Missmutig warf Chuck ihr sein Telefon in den Schoss. „Und was sollte dann das? “ Die Unschuld auf ihrem Gesicht trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn.

_Sie macht einen Narren aus mir…_

„Das Tape!“ brach es schließlich zornig aus ihm hervor. „Dein kleines Sex Tape… du hast es mit meinem Handy geschickt .. .warum zur Hölle?“

Ihr Blick war starr. Trotz glomm in ihren dunklen Augen und Wut und etwas das er erst verstand, als ein kühles Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte.

_Triumph. Triumph loderte in ihren Augen._

„Hat es dir gefallen?“ wisperte sie heiser, während sie sich so nah zu ihm beugte das er ihren heißen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren konnte.

„Jetzt kannst du es dir immer und immer wieder ansehen…“ Ihr Lächeln war frostig ebenso wie ihr Blick, während sie sich schließlich langsam in den Sitz zurück sinken ließ.

Er wollte sie anschreien. Er wollte sie an den Schultern packen und sie schütteln. Doch stattdessen konnte er sie nur anstarren.

 Sie war perfekt. Das blasse Gesicht, die von der Kälte geröteten Wangen und Lippen, sowie das dunkle Haar das feucht vom Regen auf ihre schmalen Schultern fiel. Das überlegene Lächeln und das diabolischen Funkeln in ihren Augen, dass ihm über die Jahre hinweg so vertraut geworden war.

Sein Blick verharrte jedoch auf ihren langen Beinen, die erahnen ließen wie kurz der Rock war den sie unter ihrem schwarzen Mantel trug und sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ.  
Er wollte sie berühren. Er wollte sie küssen. Er wollte….

Abrupt wandte er sich von ihr ab und zwang sich in den Regen hinaus zu blicken, wo Häuser und Autos an ihm vorbeizogen.

„Was willst du damit erreichen Blair?“ fragte er schließlich, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Denkst du das öffnet dir die Türen nach Yale?“

„Wer sagt dir das ich noch immer nach Yale will?“

Chuck sah auf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte er Wehmut in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen, doch dann trat erneut eine Selbstsicherheit an ihren Platz die ihn nahezu erschreckte.

Stumm erwiderte sie seinen Blick und etwas darin war neu. Etwas war anders, doch er begriff nicht was es war. Etwas hatte sich gewendet, hatte sich veränderte und aus irgendeinem Grund war sie dabei die Führung zu übernehmen.

Und das gefiel ihm nicht. Ganz und gar nicht…

 „Yale war nicht mein einziger Fehler Chuck.“ Ihre Stimme war klar und deutlich, ebenso wie das was sie ihm mit ihren Worten geradewegs sagte. Er wusste was sie damit erreichen wollte, doch diesen Gefallen würde er ihr nicht tun. Nicht noch einmal.

„Ich will jetzt aussteigen,“ durchbrach Blair schließlich bestimmt die Stille, während sie einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster warf und dabei bereits nach dem Knopf der Sprechanlage tastete.

„Nein.“ Ehe Chuck begriff was er überhaupt tat, legte sich seine Hand warnend auf ihre, noch lange bevor sie auch nur ein Wort mit Arthur hatte wechseln können.

 

* * *

 Ein sanfter Schauer durchfuhr Blair als Chucks warme Hand sich sanft und doch bestimmt auf ihre legte. Instinktiv versuchte sie zurück zu weichen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

_Ich kann nicht…_

„Chuck ich will aussteigen,“ wiederholte sie mit all der Selbstsicherheit die sie aufbringen konnte, doch er reagierte nicht. Zornig hob sie den Kopf und begegnete schließlich Chucks hungrigem Blick.

 Seine Lippen trafen ihre ehe sie begriff was geschah und seine Hände fügten sich selbstverständlich um ihren Körper, während er sie zärtlich und gierig zugleich gegen das kalte Leder drückte.

Seine Zunge drängte sich forschend in ihren Mund, während er sie mit dem Gewicht seines eigenen Körpers auf den Sitz herunter drückte und sich dabei hastig Mantel und Jacket von den Schultern streifte.

Sie wollte ihn wegstoßen, doch stattdessen ließ sie ihn gewähren, während sich ihre Arme instinktiv um seinen Hals schlossen um ihren Körper noch enger an seinen pressen zu können. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss innig, während eine Gier ihren Körper erfasste die fast automatisch ihre Hände zu seinem Gürtel wandern ließ.

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie die Schnalle, während Chucks Atem heiß in ihrem Nacken brannte und seine Lippen hungrig über ihren Hals wanderten.

In Rekordzeit hatte er sie aus ihrem Mantel befreit, ehe er ihre Bluse nach oben schob und seine Hände behutsam unter ihren Rock gleiten ließ, während seine Lippen bereits über ihren Bauch abwärts wanderten.  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, während ihr Körper unter seiner Zunge bebte und sich ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern gruben.

_Sie wollte ihn. Hier und jetzt…_

„Take me, now…“ wisperte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, während sie ihn am Hemdkragen zu sich zog und dabei mit der freien Hand seine Männlichkeit aus den Armani Boxern befreite.

Erstaunen glom in seinen Augen, doch nur für einen Augenblick, ehe er nur allzu bereitwillig ihrem Wunsch nachkam.

Sie stöhnte auf und schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen, während Chucks Hände sanft ihr Gesicht umschlossen und seine Lippen zärtlich die ihren liebkosten.

„Sieh mich an Blair …Blair…“

 Sie umklammerte noch immer Chucks Hemdkragen, als sie ihn abrupt von sich schob und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde rittlings auf ihm saß. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in seinen Nacken, während sie gegen die Tränen kämpfte die in ihren Augen brannten.

„Blair…“ flüsterte er besorgt, während sich seine warmen Hände sanft auf ihren Rücken legten. „Blair?“

Er versuchte sie zu stoppen, doch Blair schloss ihre Arme nur inniger um seinen Hals, während sie ihren Rhythmus beschleunigte.

„Blair…“Sein heißer Atem in ihrem Nacken jagte ihr wohlige Schauer über den Rücken, während sie spürte wie er seinen halbherzigen Versuch sie zu stoppen aufgab und seine Hände zu ihren Hüften gleiten ließ.  
Erleichtert schloss sie ihre Augen, während sie sich fallen ließ und alles aus ihrem Kopf verbannte bis nur noch sie beide übrig blieben. Und nichts mehr eine Rolle spielte. Nicht für diesen Moment.

Sie kam zuerst, Chuck folgte ihr nur wenige Augenblick später.

 „Blair?“ Es war Chucks Stimme die sie in die Realität zurück holte. „Blair wir sind da,“ murmelte er in ihr Haar und diesmal ließ sein Atem sie frösteln. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie konnte nicht.

Hastig machte sie sich von ihm los, während sie bereits mit zitternden Fingern ihre Kleidung ordnete.

_Was habe ich getan? Was hab ich getan? Was hab ich nur getan?_

„Blair!“ erst als Chuck energisch ihre Hände festhielt sah sie auf. Er musterte sie besorgt und da war noch etwas anderes das sie nicht deuten konnte _. Mitleid?_

„Nicht…“ war alles was sie mühsam hervor brachte und was auch immer er in ihren Augen las – er ließ sie augenblicklich los.

Mit den Tränen kämpfend griff sie nach ihrem Mantel und rüttelte fast panisch an der Tür, ehe Chuck die Verrieglung löste und sie die Tür öffnen konnte. Das Schulgebäude ragte so plötzlich und unerwartet vor ihr auf, dass sie vor Entsetzen fast zurück in die Limousine zurück gewichen wäre.

 Sie sah die Blicke die sich noch im selben Moment da sie die Tür geöffnet hatte auf sie richteten und ihr wurde erschreckend klar was sie sahen, was sie unweigerlich sehen mussten.

_Whore…_

Panisch wandte sie sich ab und stürzte dann blindlings in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon.

.

* * *

 

 **Spotted.: Blair Waldorf and the devil himself… oder haben die beiden inzwischen ihre Rollen getauscht? Ganz klar ist mir noch nicht wer hier Regie führt…**  
**Klar ist dagegen was die beiden getan haben…**  
**Poor B. – bist du wirklich so tief gesunken?**

 

* * *

 

.

Fröstelnd ließ Blair sich gegen die Wand des Aufzugs sinken, während sie einen Moment lang die Augen schloss.

Der Weg ins Palace hatte sie beinahe eine Stunde gekostet und sie hatte es nur mit viel Einfallsreichtum geschafft, Chucks Fahrer schließlich in die falsche Richtung zu lotsen. Doch das hatte ihr wenigstens genug Zeit gegeben sich wieder zu fassen.

Stumm betrachtete sie die geschlossenen Türen des Aufzugs, während sie sich fragte warum Jack ausgerechnet eine Suite im Palace hatte mieten müssen.

Ein Glück das Chuck noch immer in Barts altem Apartment wohnte, so war die Gefahr ihm jetzt durch Zufall in die Arme zu laufen gering. Das hoffte sie jedenfalls.

Jack dagegen… wenn er bereit war das Risiko einzugehen, so war das nicht ihr Problem. Er war nicht mehr als ein notwendiges Übel das sie bereit war einzugehen. Alles hatte schließlich seinen Preis. Oder?

Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel und überprüfte hastig ihr Äußeres ehe sie aus dem Aufzug auf den Flur hinaus trat. Das Läuten ihres Mobiltelefons ließ sie auf dem Weg zu Jacks Suite inne halten.  
Sie befürchtete bereits einen weiteren Gossip Girl Blast, doch der Blick auf den Bildschirm ließ sie aufatmen.

Es war Serena.

Sie dachte einen Augenblick lang darüber nach den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen und ließ das Telefon achtlos in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.

Darum konnte sie sich später kümmern.

 Jack stand bereits mit einem Glas Whisky in der Hand im Türrahmen seiner Suite und lächelte ihr vielsagend zu, während sie näher kam. Blair unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, genervt die Augen zu verdrehen, ehe sie sich an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer drängte.

Flüchtig ließ sie Mantel und Tasche auf einen freien Stuhl sinken und trat dann an eines der großen Fenster heran um einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen. Es war unmöglich von ihrem Stockwerk aus sagen zu können, ob eine der Limousinen auf der Straße Chucks war und dennoch war sie bemüht darum es heraus zu finden.

_Er wird dich nicht retten kommen B._

„Suchst du nach jemanden?“ Jacks Stimme ließ sie den Blick heben.

„Nein,“ erwiderte sie knapp, ehe sie sich vom Fenster abwandte und auf der luxiorösen Couch Platz nahm. „Ich hatte eine Unterredung mit Chuck.“ fügte sie dann kühl hinzu.

Das Leuchten in Jacks Augen ließ sie frösteln. „Dann hat er das Päckchen also bekommen?“ fragte er schmunzelnd. Blair nickte.

„Dankbar war er aber offenbar nicht?“

 Blair konnte spüren wie sie rot wurde und war froh das Jack ihr auf dem Weg zu seinem Barschrank den Rücken kehrte. „Chuck hat reagiert wie … Chuck eben gewöhnlich reagiert,“ antwortete sie ihm zögernd, während sie ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten ließ.

Sie war bemüht darum ihre Gedanken auf das Gespräch mit ihm zu konzentrieren und ihre Gefühle wenigstens solange im Zaun zu halten, bis sie wieder allein war. Und den Schmerz ersticken konnte.

Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht als ihr Blick auf dem Couchtisch hängen blieb wo sich deutlich die Reste von Kokain abzeichneten. Nicht das sie Erfahrung damit gehabt hätte _. Aber Chuck…_

„Bedien dich wenn du magst.“

Blair schüttelte den Kopf, während sie angespannt zu Jack aufsah und dann dankbar das Glas Martini entgegen nahm, dass er für sie bereit hielt. Es war erschreckend zu sehen das er bereits wusste was sie wollte. Oder war sie nur gut zu durchschauen? Oder leicht zu haben …

„Haben wir etwas zu feiern?“ fragte sie langsam, während sie bereits einen großen Schluck nahm. Sie wollte vergessen und das so schnell wie der Alkohol es ihr ermöglichen würde.

Jack lächelte amüsiert, ehe er sich mit seinem Glas Whisky zu ihr auf die Couch sinken ließ.

„Die ersten Transaktionen sind bereits durchgeführt, ein paar sind noch in Arbeit und ein großer Teil befindet sich bereits auf diversen Konten im Ausland,“ antwortete er ihr schließlich, während er seinen Blick wartend auf ihr ruhen ließ.

Sie spürte wie ihr heiß wurde. „Wieviel?“

 „Spielt das eine Rolle?“ Etwas am Klang seiner Stimme ließ Blair inne halten.

„Wieviel Jack!“ widerholte sie zögernd ihre Frage, während sie erneut zu ihm aufsah.

Einen Augenblick lang war es still im Raum. Nur entfernt war das Lärmen des New Yorker Verkehrs zu hören, während Jacks Blick sich unbarmherzig in ihren bohrte.

Was hat er getan? Was habe ich…

Langsam ließ er schließlich sein Glas auf den Tisch sinken, ehe er sich zu ihr beugte und dabei mit den Fingern sanft ihr Kinn anhob.

Ein Schauer jagte Blair über den Rücken, während sie zeitgleich eine Mischung aus Angst und Verlangen ergriff die sie schwindelig machte.

„Noch lange nicht genug…“ wisperte Jack heiser, während er seine Lippen gierig auf ihre presste.

 

* * *

 

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, registrierte Jack wie sich Blairs Körper unter seinem Kuss anspannte. Er drückte sie gegen das kalte Leder der Designercouch, während er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen umschloss und seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten ließ.

_Kleine naive Blair…_

Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, während sich der Stoff seiner Hose unter seiner wachsenden Begierde empfindlich spannte.

_Er wollte sie. Jetzt._

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick ehe sie seinen Kuss zornig erwiderte. Sie schmeckte nach Alkohol und Sex und obwohl sein Verstand ihn zur Vernunft mahnte, gab er seine Gier nach, während er seine Hände unter ihre Bluse gleiten ließ.

_Er brauchte sie. Jetzt._

Er streifte sich das Jacket vom Körper, während sich ihre Blicke trafen. Ihre Augen glühten, doch nicht vor Begierde sondern vor endlosem Zorn und genau das machte sie unwiderstehlich.

Erstaunt sah er zu wie sie sich zurücklehnte und ihm dann wortlos ihr leeres Glas entgegen streckte.

„Wieviel Geld!“ wiederholte sie dann ihre Frage mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln auf den geschwollenen Lippen.

 Sie war perfekt.

_Und ist mir erschreckend ähnlich._

Selbst wenn sie ihm nicht wirklich gewachsen war. Aber das war letztlich Teil des Spiels – nicht wahr?

Mit ihrem Glas in der Hand machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zur Bar, ihre Frage ließ er unbeantwortet.

Ihr Plan war durchtrieben genug gewesen, um aus seinem eigenen Gedankengut stammen zu können und er war beeindruckt gewesen von den Details die sie ihm in der vergangenen Nacht geschildert hatte – nur war sein Plan besser. Jedenfalls für ihn.

Ohne es zu wissen hatte sie ihm die Türen geöffnet zu etwas das weit größer war, als das was sie sich in ihrem Teenager Universum vorstellen konnte. Mit gezielten Griffen füllte er ihr Glas und beobachtet dabei aus den Augenwinkeln wie sie den Kopf gegen die Lehne des Sofas sinken ließ und die Augen schloss.

Es wirkt.

Mit einem flüchtigen Handgriff gab er den Rest des Pulvers das er im Barschrank aufbewahrt hatte, in ihr Glas. Er brauchte ein paar Stunden Zeit, und sie war ihm am Hilfreichsten wenn sie ihm nicht im Weg stand. Er musste sicher sein das sie außer Gefecht war.

Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen, während er sich mit ihrem Martini in der Hand auf den Weg zurück machte.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das ihr Make Up leicht verwischt war, ihre dunklen Locken unordentlich über ihre schmalen Schultern fielen und ihre Kleidung völlig zerknittert war.

_Ich hatte eine Unterredung mit Chuck…_

Ihre Worte brachten ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. _Verstehen Teenager das unter reden?_

Er ließ sich neben sie sinken und strich dabei mit den Fingern über ihre Dekolletee. Sie öffnete die Augen und blinzelte einen Moment, ehe sie etwas fahriger als zuvor, nach ihrem Glas griff.

„Wieviel Geld war es Jack.“

Ihre Worte ließen ihn schmunzeln. Sie gab nicht auf. Genau wie er.

 Er beugte sich zu ihr bis er mit seinen Lippen beinahe die ihren berührte. Sie roch nach Sex. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Es würde noch einfacher werden als er angenommen hatte.

„Sag mir Blair,“ wisperte er heiser. „Bist du gekommen?“

„Was?“ Entsetzen glomm in ihren dunklen Augen, während sie zurück wich. Sie wollte sich losmachen, doch Jack drückte sie zurück gegen die Couch.

„Ist es nicht das was dir gefällt Blair?“ süffisant ließ er seine Finger über ihre Brüste hinab zu ihrem Bauch und tiefer unter den Bund ihres Rocks gleiten. Sie starrte ihn an. Voller Zorn und einer Verzweiflung die ihn wissen ließ das er auf gewisse Weise recht hatte.

Diesmal war sie es die ihn küsste. Sie zog ihn an sich und er konnte die Wut in ihrem Verlangen spüren. Da war sie wieder, die Blair die er kennen gelernt hatte. Die Blair die Chuck nach der Beerdigung seines Vaters, einsam und verzweifelt zurück gelassen hatte.

_Die Blair die ich in der Neujahrsnacht gevögelt habe._

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er seine Hände durch ihr Haar gleiten ließ und sie einander gierig die Kleider vom Körper rissen.

Ihre Beweggründe kümmerten ihn nicht. Sie war nur das Mittel zum Zweck. Denn um Chucks Leben zu zerstören… musste er nur ihres vernichten.

 

* * *

_Vanille…_

Sein ganzes Zimmer war erfüllt von einem quälend süßen Hauch Vanille. Er haftete an seiner Haut, seiner Kleidung und seinem Haar. Es strömte ihm von seiner Bettwäsche, den Handtücher und er hätte schwören können selbst von den Wänden entgegen.

_Blair…_

Doch vielleicht war es auch nur eine Halluzination. Womöglich verlor er den Verstand.

Nachdenklich ließ er den Alkohol in seinem Glas kreisen, während er an die Zimmerdecke starrte und die Schatten betrachtete die das schwindende Tageslicht dagegen warf.

Es war nicht einmal Mittag, doch über New York hatte sich eine Wolkendecke gebreitet die den Weltuntergang zu verkünden schien.

_Hoffentlich…_

Sein Kopf schmerzte und sein Blick wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde trüber. Der Novembernebel schien einen Weg in sein Zimmer und direkt in seinen Kopf gefunden zu haben.

Oder vielleicht liegt es auch nur an den Tabletten aus Lily Nachttisch?

Er war Blair noch ein paar Blocks mit seiner Limousine gefolgt, ehe Arthur sie aus den Augen verloren hatte. Sie war weder in der Schule noch zu Hause, was ihm beides eine völlig aufgelöste Dorota in konfusem Englisch gemischt mit ein paar für ihn unverständlichen polnischen Worten, bei seinem Auftauchen im Apartment berichtet hatte.

Statt zurück zur Schule, war Chuck nach Hause gefahren und hatte dort, wie ihm schien, Stunden damit verbracht gegen die Wände zu starren, ehe er sich schließlich eine Hand voll von Lilys Tabletten und ein paar Gläser Scotch gegönnt hatte. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen hatte er danach tatsächlich noch den Weg in sein Zimmer gefunden…glaubte er jedenfalls. …

_Verzweiflung._

Blairs dunkle Augen waren erfüllt davon gewesen, als sie panisch versucht hatte ihre Kleidung in Ordnung zu bringen und gar nicht schnell genug von ihm hatte los kommen können.

Benommen drehte Chuck seinen Kopf zur Seite und starrte stumm in den Regen hinaus.

Es hatte nicht lang gedauert bis ein Bild, das Blair in einem völlig desolaten Zustand beim verlassen seiner Limousine zeigte, von Gossip Girl verbreitet worden war.

Er verfluchte sich selbst für seine Unachtsamkeit, für seine Dummheit Blair in eine solche Situation gebracht zu haben und gleichzeitig musste er sich fragen ob es nicht genau das gewesen war, was sie gewollt hatte.

Alles an ihr war ein einziger Widerspruch. Sie brachte ihn um den Verstand mit dem was sie sagte und mit dem was sie letztlich tat.

Er wusste einfach nicht was sie wollte. Er wusste nicht was brauchte. Und selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen es ihr zu geben. Er war Chuck Bass – und nicht ihr Gott verdammter _Knight in shinning whatever_ …

Erschöpft schloss er seine Augen und genoss die Benommenheit die ihn mit jeder Sekunde mehr erfasste. Er wollte schlafen. Für ein paar Stunde, Tage, Wochen…vielleicht für immer.

„Charles!“ Lilys Stimme riss ihn unsanft aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Orientierungslos setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf und blinzelte mühsam in die Dunkelheit.

_Dunkelheit? Es ist nicht mal Mittag…._

„Charles!“ Irritiert warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr und musste sich konzentrieren um überhaupt etwas auf dem Ziffernblatt erkennen zu können. Es war fast fünf.

_Was zur… oh…_

„Charles!“ Mit einem festen Griff um sein Kinn zwang Lily ihn dazu den Kopf zu heben. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

 _Wobei…_ Chuck blinzelte. Die Wirkung der Tabletten hatte nicht nachgelassen. Im Gegenteil, dichter Nebel umgab ihn und macht es ihm schwer überhaupt zu verstehen was sie sagte.

„Chuck!“

„Was?“ brachte er schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme hervor, während er sich darum bemühte aufzustehen, Er brauchte etwas zu trinken. Doch stattdessen sank er vornüber und wäre zu Boden gegangen hätte Lily ihn nicht gestützt und zurück auf die Matratze bugsiert.

„Gott Charles, was hast du….“ sie verstummte und er glaubte Entsetzen in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen, während sie sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante sinken ließ.

Er antwortete ihr nicht, sondern bemühte sich stattdessen darum sich auf einen Punkt an der Wand zu konzentrieren und betete im Stillen dass das Zimmer endlich aufhören würde sich zu drehen.

„Charles!“ hörte er Lilys Stimme abermals, ehe sie erneut unsanft nach seinem Kinn griff. „Wo ist das Geld?“

_Was zur … Geld? Verdammt wie viel hatte er… Hatte er wirklich Halluzinationen?_

„Charles! Das Geld!“

„Wovon sprichst du,“ presste er schließlich gequält hervor, bemüht darum sich nicht in ihren Schoss zu übergeben.

„Das Geld auf den Firmen Konten, Charles… Du hast es … du musst doch wissen… Charles!“ Er blinzelte verständnislos. Es musste eine Halluzination sein.

_Wovon zum Teufel spricht sie?_

„Himmel Charles…. Wir müssen darüber reden… das… “ Er sah zu wie sie den Kopf schüttelte und aufstand. „Wir sprechen später! “ war schließlich alles was sie noch sagte, ehe sie zur Tür stürmte.

Benommen schloss Chuck die Augen und ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze sinken. _Was zum…_ ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte, war er bereits erneut davon gedriftet.

 

* * *

 

_Womit hab ich das nur verdient?_

Entnervt presste Lily Bass die Finger gegen ihre schmerzenden Schläfen, ehe sie auf den dunklen Flur hinaus trat.

Sie hatte nicht geglaubt das dieser Tag noch schlimmer kommen konnte, aber damit hatte sie offenbar vollkommen falsch gelegen. Sie hätte wissen müssen was auf sie zukam, als sie Bass Industries übernommen hatte. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?

Sie verharrte einen Moment in der Dunkelheit und schloss ihre Augen.

Der Anruf des Vorsitzenden hatte sie völlig überrascht, ebenso wie seine Frage nach den knapp 5 Millionen Dollar die Chuck bei der Bank hatte holen lassen. Den ganzen Morgen über hatte sie Schadensbegrenzung betrieben, Mitglieder und Investoren beruhigt und alle anderen Konten vorsorglich sperren lassen.

_Was ist nur in ihn gefahren?_

Sie wandte den Kopf und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zurück in Chucks Zimmer. Der Anblick seiner völlig reglosen Gestalt auf dem Bett ließ sie einen Moment lang frösteln.

_Was wenn.._

Einen Augenblick später war sie bereits zurück in seinem Zimmer. „Charles,“ murmelte sie gedankenverloren, während sie ihn mit einiger Anstrengung zur Seite drehte und schließlich seine Position mit einem Kissen stabilisierte.

Das letzte was sie brauchen konnte war ein Skandal darüber das ihr Stiefsohn unter ihrer Aufsicht an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen erstickte.

Seufzend strich sie ihm das dunkle Haar aus der feuchten Stirn und betrachtete dabei voller Sorge, sein bleiches Gesicht.

_Was mache ich nur falsch?_

Es konnte kaum Schicksal sein das ihre Kinder oder viel mehr die Kinder für die sie verantwortlich war oder verantwortlich sein sollte…

Missmutig schüttelte Lily den Kopf.

Es war nicht zu übersehen das es ihm schlecht ging. Sie hatte gehofft es würde besser werden. Doch das war es nicht. Im Gegenteil.

Er kam und ging wann er wollte, wie auch seine ständig wechselnden Frauen Bekanntschaften die in seinem Zimmer ein und ausgingen.

Sie wusste das es falsch war sein Verhalten zu ignorieren, ebenso wie die geröteten Augen, den leeren Blick und den stetig schrumpfenden Alkoholbestand der Hausbar. Sie wusste das er kaum die Schule besuchte und die meiste Zeit an der Bar des Palace oder in seinem eigenen Club verbrachte. Sie wusste weit mehr als er glaubte.

_Und doch gibt es nichts was ich tun kann._

Erschöpft stand sie auf und ließ einen Moment lang ihren Blick durch Chucks Zimmer schweifen. Am Fenster erhaschte sie schließlich, wie sie bereits erwartet hatte eine fast leere Flasche Scotch, sowie eine bunte Auswahl verschiedener Tabletten.

_Wie immer._

Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

Bart hatte Chucks Verhalten über Jahre hinweg ignoriert, hatte die Augen davor verschlossen wie sein Sohn sich vor seinen Augen in Luft aufgelöst hatte und hatte mit seinem eigenen ignoranten Verhalten noch weit mehr Schaden angerichtet, als er je erfahren würde.

Wie sollte sie nun im Stande sein die Scherben aufzusammeln? Wo sie doch bei ihren eigen Kindern ebenso erbärmlich gescheitert war.

Sie fragte sich ernsthaft was Chuck mit dem Geld getan hatte. Lily wusste das es genug Wege gab die Summe in wenigen Stunden auszugeben oder was sie weit mehr beunruhigte zu verlieren.

Sie hatte nicht mehr tun können als alle anderen vorhanden Konten sperren zu lassen und hatte damit nun doch tun müssen wovor sie bisher zurück geschreckt war. Es war nicht ihr Geld und ebenso wenig ihr Erbe. In wenigen Wochen war bereits Chucks 18 Geburtstag und dann würde alles zurück in Chucks Hände gehe – so wie es von Anfang an hätte sein sollen. Doch nun, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher ob es wirklich klug war diesen Schritt zu gehen. Ob Chuck wirklich…

Stumm ließ Lily ihren Blick auf seiner reglose Gestalt ruhen. Die Vorsitzenden, sowie auch die Investoren hatten allen berechtigten Grund beunruhigt zu sein was die Zukunft von Bass Industries anbelangte. Sie würde eine Entscheidung treffen müssen.

Oder auf ein Wunder hoffen.

Seufzend wandte Lily sich schließlich ab.

Sie ließ die Zimmertür offen, während sie sich auf die Suche nach einem der Hausmädchen machte um sie zu bitten regelmäßig nach Chuck zu sehen. Nur um sicher zu gehen…

Sie war nicht gläubig erzogen worden und so glaubte sie weder an einen Gott noch an ein Leben nach dem Tod, aber während sie den dunklen Flur entlang ging, schickte sie ein leises Flehen in Richtung Himmel, in der Hoffnung das Bart sie hören konnte und im Stande war Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, für das was er seinem Sohn unwissentlich angetan hatte.

Denn wenn nicht er…wer dann?

* * *

 

 

 **A few months ago…**  
**New Years Eve**

Jack hatte sie bereits gesehen als sie die Hotelbar betreten hatte. Er wusste wer sie war und selbst wenn er es nicht gewusst hätte, hätte ihr Anblick genügt um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

_Blair Waldorf._

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah von seinem Tisch aus zu wie sie sich an die Bar setzte und ihr der Barkeeper kurz darauf ein Glas Martini über den Tressen entgegen schob.

Ihr Haar fiel in dunklen Locken über ihre bloßen Schultern und das schwarze Kleid das sie trug, verbarg kaum etwas von ihrem perfekt geformten Körper. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich der erste junge Mann an sie heran wagte. Und mit einer gewissen Genugtuung sah Jack zu wie sie dem Jüngling lediglich ein kühles Lächeln schenkte, ehe sie den Blick abwandte.

Er erinnerte sich durchaus noch an das kleine Mädchen mit den dunklen Locken, dass nie von Chucks Seite gewichen war. Oder .. Chuck nicht von ihrer, dass war etwas was er nie heraus gefunden hatte. Nicht das es ihn überhaupt gekümmert hätte.

Ein Nachmittag war ihm dennoch so deutlich in Erinnerung, dass er glaubte noch die kalte Winterluft auf seiner Zunge schmecken zu können. Bart hatte ihm zu einem großen Firmen Event einfliegen lassen, der noch weit uninteressanter gewesen war als Jack befürchtet hatte und so hatte er vor dem Haus gelangweilt eine Zigarre geraucht – nachdem er mit einer der Kellnerinnen seinen Spaß gehabt hatte – als er seinen Neffen und das kleine Mädchen das stets an seiner Seite war auf den Treppenstufen entdeckt hatte.

Sie hatten nicht miteinander gesprochen, sondern nur stumm nebeneinander gesessen die kleinen Hände ineinander verschränkt als müssten sie einander festhalten, um nicht irgendwo auf dem Weg verloren zu gehen. Und vielleicht war es genau so gewesen?

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später hatte Bart seinen Sohn am Hemdkragen zur Limousine gezerrt. Jack glaubte sich an ein umgestoßenes Glas Saft zu erinnern, dass sich dank Chuck über den Schoss von Barts damaliger Freundin ergossen hatte.

Deutlich erinnerte Jack sich an den Blick des kleinen Mädchens das von der Treppe aus Barts Worten gelauscht hatte. Worte die so kalt und hart gewesen waren, dass sie selbst Jack hatten aufhorchen lassen.  
Ängstlich hatte Blair eine Puppe an sich gedrückt, während Tränen über ihre Wangen gelaufen waren. Ihr polnisch sprechendes Kindermädchen hatte sie schließlich, auf die peinlich berührte Bitte ihrer Mutter hin, in eine zweite Limousine geschoben, als das Schluchzen des Kindes laut genug geworden war, um die Blicke der anderen Gäste auf sich zu ziehen.

Der Blick, mit dem dieses fünfjährige Mädchen seinem Neffen an jenem Tag nachgesehen hatte, hatte ihm etwas gezeigt das er selbst niemals hatte erfahren dürfen.

_Grenzenlose Liebe._

Er ließ sein Glas sinken, während er sie von seinem Platz aus unverholen musterte. Ab und an wandte sie flüchtig den Kopf zur Seite und er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ihr bleiches Gesicht.

Sie war unverkennbar erwachsen geworden und dennoch wirkte sie verloren.

_Und das ist sie auch, nicht wahr?_

Ebenso wie Chuck, der in Bangkok auf dem besten Weg war sein Vermögen an teure Huren und illegale Substanzen zu verschwenden. Erstes bewiesen Kreditkartenabrechnungen, zweites vermutete er.

Wann hatten die beiden Kinder von damals aufgehört einander an den Händen zu halten?

Als Blair aufstand und den Raum verließ folgte er ihr. Er bemühte sich um einen möglichst gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck, während er hinter ihr in den Fahrstuhl trat, doch sie schien seine Anwesenheit gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Ihr Blick war kalt und leer und unweigerlich musste er an die Puppe denken die sie vor Jahren ängstlich an ihre Brust gedrückt hatte. Doch jetzt würde keine Puppe der Welt ihr Trost spenden können.

Ehe sie den Aufzug verließen ahnte er bereits wohin sie wollte. Er verharrte bei den Fahrstühlen und sah von dort aus zu, wie schließlich die Tür zu Chucks Suite hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Er wartete ein paar Minuten ehe er ihr folgte.

Das Zimmer war leer und dunkel und er überlegte bereits ob er sich in der Tür geirrt hatte, als er den schmalen Streifen Licht entdeckte, der durch die offene Tür des Badezimmers fiel.

Ihre zarten Hände umklammerten das Porzellan des Waschbeckens, während ihr Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet war. Reglos verharrte Jack im Türrahmen und noch während er sich fragte was sie vorhatte, führte sie bereits ihre Hand zum Mund.

_Sie wird doch nicht…_

Angewidert und fasziniert zugleich sah er zu wie sie einen Finger ihrer rechten Hand in ihren Hals gleiten ließ und sich einen Augenblick später würgend in das Waschbecken vor sich erbrach.

Er sah das weiß ihrer Knöchel hervor treten, als ihre linke Hand fest ihr Haar im Nacken zusammenhielt und sich ihr zierlicher Körper unter dem würgen und husten schmerzhaft krümmte. Doch selbst in diesem Zustand schien sie nahezu perfekt.

Langsam ließ sich gegen den Rahmen der Tür sinken, während er ihr zusah wie sie schließlich Gesicht und Hände wusch und anschließend ihren Mund ausspülte. Als sie den Kopf hob und seinem faszinierten Blick im Spiegel begegnete, lag der sanften Hauch eines Lächelns auf ihren roten Lippen.

Ein erregendes Frösteln durchfuhr ihn, als ihm klar wurde das sie die ganze Zeit über gewusst hatte das er im Raum war.

_Sie hat es genossen…_

„Jack Bass,“ erwiderte sie schließlich mit einem kühlen Blick, ehe sie sich vom Spiegel abwandte. Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Nüchtern und ohne jede Emotion.

„Du erinnerst dich also,“ erwiderte er trocken, während er zusah wie sie sich an ihm vorbei aus dem Badezimmer drängte. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn und sah von dort aus zu wie sie durch die Suite ging und gedankenverloren über ein paar Gegenstände strich, als ob es ihre eigenen wären.

„Wo ist er?“ fragte sie schließlich, ehe sie sich auf das Bett sinken ließ und ihre Hände über die Lacken glitten. „England? Japan? Italien?“

„Nein, Bangkog,“

Einen Augenblick lang war es still im Zimmer. Ihre Hände wanderten über den Stoff der Kissen, ehe sie mit einer gezielten Bewegung ein Hemd darunter hervorholte.

„Was will er in Bangkog?“ fragte sie mit leiser Stimme, während sie ihre bloßen Arme in den teuren Stoff gleiten ließ. Ihr routiniertes Vorgehen veranlasste Jack unweigerlich zu der Frage wie oft sie hier hergekommen war, seit Chuck das Land verlassen hatte.

„Was will er dort?“ Sie hob den Kopf und der Blick in ihre dunklen Augen machte ihm klar das sie die Antwort längst kannte.

_Aber sie will es hören.. sie will das es weh tut…_

Er schwieg, bis das Flehen in ihren Augen kaum noch zu ertragen war. „Die besten Huren und Drogen die man mit Geld kaufen kann,“ erwiderte er schließlich.

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihr ebenmässiges Gesicht, ehe sie aufstand und auf die Balkontüren zutrat. Einen Augenblick später erfüllte eisig kalte Winterluft das dunkle Zimmer.

Er folgte ihr stumm und sah zu wie sie gedankenverloren in den Himmel hinauf blickte, ehe sie mit zitternden Fingern die Knöpfe des Hemdes schloss.

„Er wird wiederkommen,“ erwiderte sie emotionslos, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser er würde nicht wiederkommen.“ antwortete Jack ihr nachdenklich, während er gegen den unbändigen Wunsch ankämpfte seine Hände über ihre bleiche Haut gleiten zu lassen.

Sie war perfekt. _Perfekt._

„Vielleicht,“ flüsterte sie leise und obwohl es nur ein Wort war, ließ es ihn frösteln.

Stumm sah er zu wie sie mit sicheren Schritten auf die Brüstung zuging. Ihr Blick verlor sich in der Dunkelheit, während sich ihre zierliche Gestalt vom Nachthimmel abhob.

_Sie ist atemberaubend._

Ehe er wusste was er tat stand er bereits hinter ihr. Ein Hauch von Vanille stieg ihm in die Nase, gemischt mit einer Mischung aus Marihuana und Zigarren die das Hemd das sie trug, unverkennbar als Chucks kennzeichnete.

Flüchtig ließ Jack seine Finger über ihren Nacken gleiten, während er noch näher an sich heran trat und dabei gierig ihren süßen Duft einsog.

Er musste sie berühren. Er musste einfach…

Er spürte sie zittern, als seine Lippen zärtlich ihre kalte Haut berührten und instinktiv legten sich seine Hände fest um ihre schmalen Hüften.

Sie wich nicht zurück, als er sie brüsk an seine Brust heran zog. Sacht ließ er seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern, während seine Lippen über ihren nackten Hals glitten. Ihre Locken, die dabei sacht sein Gesicht streifen ließen ihn vor Erregung beben.

„Bring ihn mir wieder,“ wisperte sie heiser und so leise und plötzlich das er im ersten Moment glaubte zu fantasieren. Doch ihre Hand die sich sachte auf seinen Arm legte, machte ihm klar das sie wirklich mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Bring ihn mir wieder,“ flüsterte sie erneut, während sie sich rücklings an ihn presste und ihre Hand zum Bund seiner Hose gleiten ließ. Ihr Körper bebte in seinen Armen, während ihre perfekt manikürten Finger über seine Erektion glitten und ihm das Atmen beinahe unmöglich machten. Es war eine Bitte, ein Flehen und ein stummes Versprechen.

_Alles.. Ich werde alles tun…_

Gierig drehte er sie zu sich herum und presste seine heißen Lippen auf ihre. Sanft ließ er seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten und ihre Hände die sich dabei sachte auf seine Brust legten ließen ihn beinahe die Beherrschung verlieren.

„Bring ihn mir wieder,“ wisperte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, als sie sich flüchtig von ihm löste und flehend zu ihm aufblickte. Eine stille Verzweiflung ruhte in ihren dunklen Augen und für einen kurzen Moment erhaschte er einen Blick auf die Hölle die in ihrem Inneren tobte.. und war verloren.

„Was immer du willst,“ stieß er atemlos hervor, ehe er sie lüstern an seinen Körper presste. Seine Lippen trafen ihre und diesmal erwiderte sie seinen Kuss ebenso gierieg. Ihre Finger zerrten am Gürtel seiner Hose, während er in einer harschen Bewegung Chucks Hemd von ihrem Körper riss.

Achtlos schob er sie zurück ins Zimmer und scherte sich nicht um die offenen Türen, ehe er sie auf die Matratze presste und dabei hastig ihr Kleid nach oben schob. Atemlos ließ er seine Lippen über ihre kalte Haut gleiten und genoss das wohlige Beben ihres Körpers, während er ihren Slip beiseite schob und sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Schenkeln vergrub.

Sie war das süßeste was er je gekostet hatte, ihre Haut zarter als alles was er je berührt hatte und ihre Stimme klarer als alles was er je zuvor gehört hatte. Ihre Hände gruben sich tief in sein Haar, während sie immer wieder ein und den selben Namen in die Dunkelheit wisperte.

Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Er ließ seine Hände über ihren nackten Bauch hinauf zu ihren Brüsten gleiten, während ihr Stöhnen den dunklen Raum erfüllte und er sich bemühte nicht zu früh die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren.

„Chuck.“

Der Klang ihrer Stimme ließ ihn vor Erregung stöhnen und mit einem einzigen Griff befreite er sich schließlich aus seiner Hose. Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre, während er seine Hände in ihre dunklen Locken grub und er ihre Fingernägel tief in seinen Rücken spürte. Er beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus bis ihr Atem nur noch Stoßweise ging und sie ihn schließlich anflehte weiterzumachen.

Sie kam zweimal ehe er ihr folgte und auch wenn es Chucks Name war der von den Wänden widerhallte, so war doch er es der sie in seinen Armen hielt.

 

* * *

 

Die Erinnerung zauberte ein Lächeln auf Jacks Lippen, während er seine Finger sanft über Blairs nackte Schultern gleiten ließ. Ihr dunkles Haar umrahmte sanft ihr bleiches Gesicht auf den Kissen und die Silhouette ihres zierlichen Körpers zeichnete sich deutlich unter den Lacken ab.

Selbst wenn sie schlief strahlte sie noch immer einen Perfekionsismus aus der unantastbar schien. Nur der Blick in ihre Augen, verriet die Wahrheit über den Alptraum in ihrem Inneren.

Er war noch am selben Tag nach Bangkog geflogen um Chuck in einem billigem Hotel vom Fußboden aufzulesen. Es war nicht viel von ihm übrig gewesen, aber er hatte ihn ihr zurückgebracht.

Allerdings nicht nur für sie.

Mit den Fingern streichelte er sanft ihr bleiches Gesicht.

Aus sicherer Entfernung hatte er zu gesehen wie die beiden sich gegenseitig in den Abgrund gestoßen hatten. Er hatte mitangesehen wie sie fiel, wie alles vor ihren Augen zerbrach und ihre Hoffnung mit jedem Tag geringer wurde. Und da war ihm klar geworden das sie eines Tages ihren Weg zurück in seine Arme finden würde.

Und das hatte sie.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr, ehe er nach dem Telefon griff um eine Limousine zu rufen.

Genug Sentimentalitäten.

Eines Tages würde er zur Hölle fahren, so wie er es verdient hatte. Aber nicht allein.

Sie würde mit ihm kommen.

 

 

* * *

 

„Danke Dorota. Ich melde mich sobald ich weiß wo sie ist.“ Nachdenklich beendete Serena das Gespräch und ließ ihr Telefon zurück in ihre Manteltasche gleiten, ehe sie sich rücklings gegen die Wand des Fahrstuhls sinken ließ.

Konnte der Tag noch schlimmer kommen? Wohl kaum…

Dan ging ihr beharrlich aus dem Weg, ebenso wie Nate. Und Blair war erst gar nicht zum Unterricht erschienen. Angesichts der Bilder die Gossip Girl allerdings bereits vor der ersten Stunde verbreitet hatte, war das keine allzu große Überraschung.

Die Aufnahme die Blair beim verlassen von Chucks Limousine zeigten waren eindeutig und ihrem panischem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, war es keineswegs ein geplanter Schachzug gewesen.

Sie hatte mehrfach versucht sie zu erreichen, doch Blair hatte keinen ihrer Anrufe entgegen genommen. Zumindest darauf schien inzwischen Verlass zu sein.

Missmutig starrte Serena auf die Anzeigentafel des Fahrstuhls.

Warum waren die Dinge noch immer so so kompliziert zwischen ihnen? Sie war wütend auf sich selbst weil sie nicht bereits in der vergangen Nacht mit ihr gesprochen hatte, doch sie war einfach zu …

„Serena, Gott sei Dank!“ Die Stimme ihrer Mutter ließ sie erschrocken aus ihren Gedanken auffahren . Irritiert stellte sie fest das die Türen des Fahrstuhls sich längst geöffnet hatten.

„Mom,“ erwiderte Serena matt, während sie das Apartment betrat und fragend die Augenbrauen hob als sie den ernsten Blick ihrer Mutter bemerkte.

„Alles ok?“ fragte sie unsicher, während sie ihre Tasche sinken ließ und instinktiv fröstelte. Blair.

„Oh mein Gott Mom, ist etwas mit Blair?“

„Mit Blair?“ Ihre Mutter musterte sie fragend, während sie ihren Mantel vom Treppengeländer nahm.. „Ich hoffe doch nicht? Anderseits würde das erklären…“

„Mrs. Bass.“ Serena fuhr herum und entdeckte, eines der Hausmädchen im Durchgang zur Küche.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm,“ fuhr diese mit einem flüchtigen Nicken fort. „Danke Rose.“

Serena wandte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ok Mom was ist hier los?“ Und noch während sie den Satz aussprach, ergriff sie Panik. Eric.

„Oh Gott Mom ist es Eric?“ fragte sie entsetzt, während sie ihren Blick alarmiert durchs Apartment schweifen ließ.

„Nein Serena mit Eric ist alles in Ordnung. Es geht um Charles.“

„Chuck?“ stieß Serena beinahe erleichtert hervor, während sie ein stummes Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickte, ehe sie aus ihrem Mantel schlüpfte. „Was hat er diesmal angestellt?“ fragte sie dabei gelangweilt. „Die Hausbar geplündert oder seinen Joint gegen Crack getauscht?“

Sie bereute jedes ihrer Worte, als sie den verstörten Blick ihrer Mutter bemerkte. „Serena denkst du…“

„Gott Mom,“ Serena strich sich erschöpft das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht, während sie ihren Mantel achtlos über die Couch warf. „Überrascht dich das denn wirklich?“

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Was ich damit meine?“ Serena schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. War das ihr Ernst? „Nichts,“ murmelte sie dann. „Gar nichts.“

„Ok..Serena ich muss los, ich habe ein wichtiges Meeting. Tu mir den Gefallen und sieh nach Chuck, ich will nicht das … sieh einfach nach ihm. Ich weiß nicht wann ich zurück bin.“

„Aber klar doch Mom…“ Kopfschüttelnd wandte Serena sich ab Sie war zu müde um zu protestieren oder gar das Verhalten ihrer Mutter zu kommentieren. Zuerst musste sie darüber nachdenken wo Blair sein konnte. Chuck konnte ihretwegen gerne zur Hölle fahren.

Nachdenklich durchquerte sie den dunklen Flur, während sie in Gedanken ihre Möglichkeiten durchging.

Bei ihrem Zimmer angekommen hielt sie einen Moment lang inne, ehe sie kehrtmachte und rücksichtslos die Tür zu Chucks Zimmer aufstieß. Es gab ein lautes Krachen als die Tür gegen die dahinter angrenzende Kommode schlug, doch es kümmerte sie nicht.

„Chuck“ stieß sie wütend und laut genug hervor um Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.

Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung sah sie zu wie Chuck erschrocken aus dem Schlaf fuhr. Doch die Genugtuung wich Besorgnis, als sie von ihrem Platz aus einen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschte.

_Jesus Christ…_

Er sah grauenhaft aus.

Jedoch nicht auf die übliche, sondern auf eine kranke ungesunde Weise, die ihr klar machte warum ihre Mutter so nervös gewesen war. Sein Blick war ziellos, sein Gesicht aschfahl, das Haar klebte feucht auf seiner Stirn und unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten. Selbst von ihrem Platz aus konnte sie sehen wie seine Hände zitterten, als er sich unbeholfen vom Bett erhob und in Richtung Fenster wankte wo sie zu ihrem Bedauern eine Flasche Scotch ausmachte.

„Was willst du,“ fragte er unvermittelt und mit einer überraschend klaren Stimme, während er sein Glas füllte.

„Es geht um Blair.“ antwortete sie ihm schließlich.

 

* * *

 

_Blair…_

Missmutig verharrte Chuck in seiner Bewegung, während sich seine Finger fester um das Glas in seiner Hand schlossen.

„Was hab ich damit zu tun,“ stieß er barsch hervor während er Serenas Blick in der Fensterscheibe begegnete. Sie lehnte im Türrahmen seines Zimmer und wenn Blicke hätten töten können, dann wäre er wohl augenblicklich eines qualvollen Todes gestorben. Doch bedauerlicherweise reichte ihr Blick dafür ebenso wenig aus wie Lilys Diazepam.

„Genau das ist was ich wissen will, Chuck!“ Serenas Stimme hallte laut durch sein Zimmer, während sie einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. „Was hast du getan?“

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne.“

„Was soll das nun bedeuten?“

„Damn it, Serena! Woher soll ich wissen was mit ihr los ist“ Wütend fuhr er zu ihr herum. „Es ist nicht so als ob sie mit mir sprechen würde.“ fügte er dann heiser hinzu, während er den Kopf sinken ließ und sich die schmerzenden Schläfen rieb. Dieser Tag wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer.

„Chuck irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihr.“

Ach, wirklich?“ Chuck lachte auf. Als wenn es nicht offensichtlich wäre das etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Chuck das ist mein Ernst, ich meine…“

„Was willst du von mir hören Serena?“ Missmutig sah er zu ihr auf. „Das alles in Ordnung mit ihr ist? Das ist es nicht. Was mit ihr los ist? Ich weiß es nicht. Und weiß du was? Ich will es auch nicht wissen!“ Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, ehe er es achtlos auf das Fensterbrett sinken ließ und in die Dunkelheit hinaus starrte.

Regen trommelte noch immer gegen die Fensterscheiben und für eine Weile war dass das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer. In der Scheibe beobachtet er wie Serena sich schließlich auf sein Bett sinken ließ und den Kopf in ihre Hände stützte.

„Was ist los mit ihr?“ flüsterte sie nach einer Weile schließlich mit zitternder Stimme.

Chuck ließ kraftlos den Kopf sinken. „Yale war das einzige das sie noch mehr wollte als mich,“ erwiderte er langsam, den Blick auf das Fensterbrett gerichtet.

„Denkst du das es wirklich nur darum geht?“

„Worum sonst Serena?“ Er wandte sich um und begegnete schließlich ihrem Blick. Und fand die Antwort in ihren Augen. „Nein,“ war alles was er erwiderte. „Nein Serena.“

Es ging nicht um ihn.

_Oder?_

Er schüttelte zornig den Kopf, ehe er missmutig sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche zog und per Speed Dial ihre Nummer wählte. Er ignorieret Serenas fragenden Blick und schloss die Augen, während er auf das Freizeichen lauschte.

„Waldorf?“ fragte er schließlich missmutig als am anderen Ende abgehoben wurde. Doch statt einer Antwort blieb es still.

„Waldorf!“ wiederholte er erneut, während er einen flüchtigen blick auf den Display warf zu überprüfen ob er die richtige Nummer gewählt hatte. „Blair!“ stieß er schließlich genervt hervor, während er auf die Stille lauschte.

„Blair,“ wiederholte er zornig. „Sprich mit mir!“

Und dann hörte er sie.

Doch sie schien zu weit weg um zu verstehen was sie sagte und ihm wurde klar das sie den Anruf unbeabsichtigt entgegen genommen haben musste.

„Blair!“ wiederholte er erneut, diesmal lauter in der irrationalen Hoffnung sie würde ihn hören können.

Er spürte Serenas besorgten Blick, während er erneut ihren Namen ins Telefon rief. „Blair!“

Er versuchte zu verstehen was Blair sagte, doch ihre Stimme war zu leise und unnatürlich schleppend. War sie betrunken?

Er glaubte Verkehrslärm zu hören, jedoch nur gedämpft. War sie in einem Auto?

Und dann eine zweite Stimme. Näher und deutlich die eines Mannes. Wo war sie? Wer war bei ihr?

„Blair!“ versuchte er es erneut, doch statt einer Antwort wurde die Leitung unterbrochen.

Irritiert starrte er auf den Display ehe er erneut ihre Nummer wählte, doch statt dem Freizeichen ertönte diesmal nur ihre Mailbox. Er ließ den Hörer sinken.

„Was ist los? Chuck? Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?“ Unsicher starrte Chuck auf den Bildschirm. Ein ungutes Gefühl hatte ihn erfasst.

„Chuck!“

„Hol deinen Mantel.“ war schließlich alles was er sagte, ehe er erneut nach dem Telefon griff.

 

* * *

 

Blair wusste nicht wo sie war und sie wusste auch nicht wie sie dorthin gekommen war.

Alles was sie wusste war das die Musik zu laut und das Licht zu grell war. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, ebenso wie der Rest ihres Körpers, auch wenn sie keinerlei Erinnerung daran hatte warum. Ihr war kalt und sie fröstelte in ihrem kurzen Rock und der Bluse doch sie wusste nicht wo ihr Mantel war oder gar ihre Handtasche.

Benommen taumelte sie durch eine Menschenmenge, während sie versuchte herauszufinden wo sie war, doch wann immer sie sich bemühte die Augen zu öffnen war das Licht das sie blendete so hell das sie sie wieder schließen musste.

War sie in einem Club?

Sie spürte fremde Hände auf ihrem Armen, ihrer Schulter und ihrer Hüfte. Sie taumelte, stolperte und fiel. Doch nicht zu Boden sondern jemandem in die Arme.

_Chuck?_

Doch schon am harten Griff um ihre Handgelenke wusste sie das es nicht Chuck war. Chuck würde sie nicht retten. Er hatte es nicht zum Jahreswechsel getan und auch in all den Wochen die darauf gefolgt waren nicht und ebenso wenig würde er es jetzt tun.

Sie wollte ich losmachen, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie spürte wie sie jemand auf die Beine zog und etwas in ihr Ohr flüsterte ehe jemand grob seine Lippen auf die ihren presste. Sie versuchte sich loszumachen, doch der Griff um ihre Handgelenke verstärkte sich dadurch nur noch, während sich eine zweite Hand zwischen ihre Beine schob.

Sie würgte, beugte sich nach vorn und war frei sobald sich ihr Erbrochenes über ihre eigenen Hände ergoss.

Blindlings taumelte sie vorwärts, während sie versuchte sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen. Mit den Händen tastete sie sich eine Wand entlang und ließ sich schließlich kraftlos dagegen sinken, während sie sich erneut bemühte die Augen zu öffnen, doch die Lichter vor ihr schienen zu tanzen und sie musste erneut würgen.

Sie schloss die Augen und bemühte sich gleichmäßig zu atmen,, während sie fröstelnd die Arme um ihren Körper schlang.

Als sich aus dem Nichts eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte zuckte sie erschrocken zurück, taumelte und fiel zu Boden.

Blindlings rappelte sie sich auf und stolperte blindlings voran, bis ein Streifen Licht am Ende eines Flurs ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie tastete sich vorwärts und schließlich durch die Tür in die Damen Toilette.  
Blindlings schob sie sich an den Mädchen neben dem Waschbecken vorbei und steuerte eine der Kabine an, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich abschloss und schwer atmend zu Boden sank.

_Was war los mit ihr? Wie war sie hier her gekommen? Wo war sie?_

Ihr Magen rebellierte erneut, doch diesmal war es nicht mehr als ein trockenes Würgen. Ihr Magen war leer.

Ebenso wie sie selbst.

Als sie spürte wie die ersten heißen Tränen über ihre Wangen zu rannen begannen, presste sie unbeholfen eine Hand auf ihren Mund um das Schluchzen zu stoppen das in ihrer Kehle brannte.

Entfernt hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Tür gefolgt von einer ihr fremden Stimme, doch sie konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Benommen ließ Blair ihren Kopf gegen die Wand sinken und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen während sie schließlich heiser zu schluchzen begann.

* * *

Missmutig stürzte Chuck die Treppe des AfterGlow nach unten, während er seinen Blick angewidert durch die Menge schweifen ließ.

Das war kein Ort für jemanden wie Blair. Zumindest keiner an dem er sie wissen wollte.

Gleichgültig schob er sich durch die betrunkenen Menge in Richtung Bar, während Serena ihm eilig folgte.

„Hey,“ mit einem flüchtigen Fingerschnippen schob er dem Kellner wie bereits in mehren Bars zuvor einen 100 Dollar Schein über den Tresse zu. „Ich suche ein Mädchen, mittelgroß, schlank, dunkle Locken dunkle Augen. Hier am völlig falschen Ort. War sie hier?“

Er sah wie der Barkeeper einen Blick auf das Geld warf ehe er bedauernd mit den Schultern zuckte. „Nicht das ich mich erinnern könnte, aber hey die Mädchen sehen alle gleich aus. Such dir eine andere Kumpel.“

_Kumpel._

„Ok danke!“ Mit weiser Voraussicht, griff Serena mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach Chucks Arm und zog ihn zurück in Richtung Ausgang. „Komm schon Chuck nicht aufregen,“ murmelte sie dabei bemüht ihn abzulenken.

Er wollte gerade kehrt machen um seinen Zorn an dem jungen Barmann auszulassen, als sich aus dem Nichts eine weitere Hand um seinen Arm legte. Er fuhr herum in der Erwartung den Barkeeper vor sich zu sehen, doch es war nur ein junges Mädchen mit langem blonden Haar und billiger Frisur.

„Was?“ zischte Chuck genervt und schüttelte sowohl Serenas als auch die Hand des Mädchens energisch von sich.

Sie deutete unsicher in eine Ecke hinter ihm. „Ich hab ein Mädchen zu den Toiletten wanken sehen die auf eure Beschreibung passt, ich wollte nach ihr sehen aber sie macht die Tür nicht mehr auf. Sie sah nicht aus als ob es ihr gut ginge.“

Chuck hörte nicht mehr zu. Er rauschte durch die Menge auf die Damen Toilette zu und stieß ohne anzuklopfen die Tür auf. Er hörte Serena hinter sich etwas rufen die Mühe hatte ihm zu folgen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.

„Blair!“ rief er während er den Raum betrat und nach einem flüchtigen Blick feststellte das sie allein waren. _Zum Glück_. Das letzte was er brauchte war verhaftet zu werden, weil er sich auf dem Damenklo herum trieb.. Nicht das er das nicht schon öfter getan hatte.

„Blair!“ rief er erneut und entdeckte schließlich das die letzte der Kabine geschlossen war. „Blair!“ Noch im gehen warf er einen flüchtigen Blick unter die Tür, nicht sicher ob er wollte das sie es war oder nicht.  
„Blair,“ wiederholte er leise, während er gegen die Tür klopfte. „Blair!“

Er hörte Serena hinter sich in den Raum kommen und im selben Moment ein kaum wahrnehmbares Murmeln von der anderen Seite der Tür.

_Blair…_

Er rüttelte hastig an der verschlossenen Tür.

„Ist sie da drin, Chuck?“

Er nickte, während er sich flüchtig nach irgendetwas umsah um die Tür zu öffnen, ehe er schließlich mit der Faust gegen das Schloss schlug und stockte als die Tür aufsprang und einen Blick in das Innere freigab.

Er wich zurück, während Serena sich eilig an ihm vorbei drängte.

Blair kauerte auf dem Boden, ihr Gesicht bleich und das dunkle Haar wirr und verklebt auf ihrer feuchten Stirn. Ihr Make up war verwischt und dunkle Spuren Mascara zogen sich über ihre Wangen. Die weiße Bluse und der Schulrock ruiniert mit Erbrochenem.

„Blair! Blair, kannst du mich hören?“ Starr sah er zu wie Serena vor ihr in die Knie ging und ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. „Blair!“

Instinktiv griff Chuck nach seinem Mobiltelefon. Er wandte sich ab und wählte 911, während er mit dem Hörer am Ohr auf das Freizeichen wartete.

„Was zur Hölle tust du da!“Rief Serena unvermittelt ehe sie ihm das Telefon aus der Hand riss und den Anruf beendete eh abgehoben worden war.

„Was willst du tun Serena?“ fauchte er wütend. „Sie braucht einen Arzt, du bist keiner, oder?“

„Chuck sie hat Gott weiß was genommen…“

„Eben!“

„Chuck wir können das nicht tun.“

Ungläubig starrte er Serena an. Und wusste das sie Recht hatte. Er schloss die Augen, während er innerlich vor Wut brodelte.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg,“ fuhr er sie schließlich wütenden an, ehe er sich an ihr vorbei schob und sich zu Blair in die Kabine drängte. „Blair,“ erwiderte er barsch, während er ihre Hand berührte. „Sag Arthur er soll am Hintereingang warten,“ fügte er dann barsch in Serenas Richtung hinzu, die ihn jedoch nur unverständlich musterte.

„Na mach schon!“ stieß er schließlich zornig hervor und sah erleichtert zu wie sie endlich aus dem Waschraum eilte

„Blair,“ erwiderte er dabei heiser, während er seine Finger vorsichtig über ihre Wange gleiten ließ. „Blair“, wisperte er dann, ehe er mit seiner Hand sanft ihr Kinn umschloss und mit der anderen nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Chuck,“ wisperte sie kraftlos, während sie benommen zu blinzeln begann. „Chuck?“

„Ich bring dich hier weg,“ flüsterte er sanft, ehe aus seinem Mantel schlüpfte und ihr vorsichtig hinein half.  Sie war reglos wie eine Puppe und so dauerte es eine Weile bis er es geschafft hatte sie in den Mantel zuhüllen.

Erst dann, schob er einen Arm unter ihre Knie und den anderen unter ihren Armen, ehe er mit ihr im Arm aufstand und besorgt erkannte wie leicht sie sich in seinen Armen anfühlte.

Überrascht sah er wie sie dabei instinktiv ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhen ließ. Ihr Haar berührte sanft sein Gesicht, während er mit ihr im Arm in Richtung Tür ging.

Schützend presste er ihren zierlichen Körper an sich, während er auf ihr undeutliches Murmeln hörte das für ihn keinen Sinn ergab.

Er fand den Weg zum Hinterausgang mühelos, den auf diesem Weg hatte man ihn mehr als einmal nach einer langen Nacht hinaus eskortiert.

Als er die Tür mit dem Fuß aufstieß erwartete ihn bereits Serena, die Tür der Limousine weit geöffnet.

Mit Blair in seinen Armen ließ er sich auf den Rücksitz sinken, ohne dabei auch nur seinen Griff zu lockern. Er platzierte sie vorsichtig auf seinem Schoss, während er sich zurück lehnte und seine Hand an ihrem Rücken ruhen ließ.

So verharrte er stumm, während Serena einstieg die Tür hinter sich schloss und die Limousine sich langsam in Bewegung setzte.

"Meine Mom kommt erst morgen früh zurück also…“

Chuck nickte nur. Er bemühte sich darum sowohl Serenas Blicke wie auch Blairs Gegenwart in seinen Armen zu ignorieren. Doch es gelang ihm nicht.

_Was war heute Nacht passiert?_

Serena hatte er mehr als einmal in einem ähnlichen Zustand aus einen Club geholt, sogar Nate war bereits derart abgestürzt, dass Chuck ihn am liebsten in einer Notaufnahme zurück gelassen hätte.

_Aber Blair?_

Er ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust, während er schweigend aus dem Fenster in die Finsternis hinaus starrte.

**.**

**.**


End file.
